Love Wars
by DivumEternal27
Summary: What if Gerard actually liked Misaki? What will Usui do when Misaki is fought for? Tora comes along, and is also battling for Misaki's attention. Who will emerge from this 3 way war as the victor? This was rated K-plus . Now rated T. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

It was a peaceful morning at Seika. That is, until a certain perverted alien broke the peace.

"That pervert better not mess with me again," Misaki growled out between her teeth, "Or else he'll endure my punishment."

Misaki's demon aura flared up stronger than ever as she stalked through the hallways, and everyone ran a good half mile distance from her. Except for a pervert.

"Wow Kaichou, nice aura," Usui whistled appreciatively, not seeming affected at all.

Misaki whirled around fiercely," Idiot Usui! What was the meaning of that oh-so-perverted line you said to me yesterday?" She glared angrily at him.

Usui, who was not affected by the glare what-so-ever, said," Oh, that. Wow, Kaichou, I thought you wanted me to say that. It's true, you know."

"Yes, maybe. But did you have to confess that in front of everyone? Do you even know how long it took for Manager's nosebleed and moe flowers to stop? HAH?!" She screeched back.

"Oh, Ayuzawa's so sly. So I can say that when we're alone?" Usui asked back, smirking.

Misaki's face reddened. "Hentai baka uchuujin! No way!" And then she proceeded to punch his chest.

He caught her fist, and held it to his chest. He murmured, "Misa-chan, I messed with you again.

What's the punishment you mentioned?" His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"BAKA!" Misaki used her other hand to slap his head, pulled her fist out of his grasp, and stomped away.

**MISAKI POV**

_That damn pervert! Messing with me again like that, he annoys me! _I thought as I stomped away. I was unaware of where I was going until I found myself in front of the student council room door. I sighed, and went to get some paperwork done, since I'm already here.

~Time skip to lunch break~

"Ah… so nice to be able to rest after all that work!" I happily sighed as I stretched at the roof. I released a puff of breath, and yawned.

"Wow, prez, never knew you can say that, since you're so hardworking," a voice whispered into my ear.

"Ah! Usui! Make your presence known!" I yelled out of shock.

"You don't have to shout, prez, I don't have hearing problems," Usui said in monotone voice.

"I know that, baka," I retorted.

"You have so many mood swings, are you sure you're not pr-"

"URESAI!"

Usui chuckled under his breath, and hugged me, "Ah… it's so much better to be with Misa-chan in school; the girls at Miyabigaoka are so annoying."

_Oh yeah_, I recalled. Usui transferred back in the first half year to be with me. Besides, his family let him transfer, so I guess he's safe for now.

In his arms, I was starting to get comfortable. I sighed quietly. I could let this go without hitting him. Yet. If he starts doing something perverted, he knows what he's going to get.

The bell rang.

Damn, I was starting to get really comfortable.

"Time for class," I sighed, and went out of Usui's embrace.

**USUI POV**

Damn that bell, I swear it interrupts our moments more than that Sanshita. It felt good to have her in my arms too. I grumble as I head to my next class.

~Time skip to after school~

I went to my locker after school. It wasn't crammed with love letters from the girls much anymore; since everyone at the school knows I'm dating Misaki. I went to the council room afterwards, and saw Misaki packing her belongings to go home.

I went up to her, and blew on her neck, "Hello, Misa-chan~"

"AHH!" Misaki whirled around quickly, in a fighting stance," Oh it's just you, Usui. How many times do I have to tell you to make your presence known?"

"Well Misa-chan likes being surprised, so why should I?"

"Never mind…"

She started on her way home when she got out of school property, and noticed my still following.

"You're going to follow me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Anywhere," I sang out, "I'm a perverted stalker, right?"

"That you are," she mumbled.

I smiled, and walked with her to her house. We saw a limo parked at the side.

"Huh?" We both said at the same time.

"This is unexpected…" I muttered.

Then, we both prepared ourselves for what might happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this wasn't too bad for my first fanfic. I want to see how many reviews I get in order to decide if whether I should continue this or not… so please review! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back to give the next chapter! :) Special thanks to RaquellaRose and fateMoon who reviewed!**

* * *

><p>Normal- Japanese<p>

_Italics- thoughts_

Underlined- English

~Chapter Two~

When Misaki and Usui arrived at the gate of the house, a person came out of the limo. Their eyes both widened in shock at who it was.

"Gerard…" Usui glared, "What business do you have here?"

Gerard just smirked, "I have a lot of business here, Takumi. In fact, I have business with you!"

"What?" Usui demanded.

Gerard smiled mysteriously. "Come with me," he said.

Usui hesitated, his face shadowed by his bangs. His eyes flickered to Misaki with concern, and she gave him a reassuring nod. Usui took a deep breath.

"Fine." Then, he kissed Misaki's cheek quickly.

Both Gerard and Usui went into the limo and drove away. Misaki looked after them with a long glance. She sighed, and went inside long after the vehicle had gone out of sight.

"Tadaima!" she called.

Suzuna poke her head out the kitchen door, "Ah, Onee-chan, okairi."

"Eh, Suzuna? Where's okaa-san?" Misaki asked, surprised.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen."

"Then say hi to her for me. I'm going upstairs to finish homework."

"Hai."

**USUI POV**

I let my "I don't give a damn" expression show the whole way to the hotel Gerard was currently staying in. Despite my expressionless face, thoughts of worry and concern rushed in my head. _Is she going to be fine? Are they going to do anything to her? What is going on? _I thought.

"Master Gerard and Master Takumi, we're here."

"Thank you," my brother answered.

We both got out of the limo, and rode up the elevator to the ninth floor. Then, we entered through the door to an exquisite looking suite, and sat down on the elegant couches. A butler served tea, and left quickly, due to the heavy atmosphere that formed in the room.

"The reason I brought you here," Gerard began, "was because I want you to come back to England to stay for 3 months, Takumi."

"Why?" I demanded an answer.

"I'm not done yet. That girl-" 

I stood up abruptly. "Don't even touch her," I growled out between my teeth.

"Sit down, Takumi. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I want that girl to come with you to England."

"Why?" I was utterly shocked. They might hurt her, but telling me to bring Misaki with me to England is the last thing I expected.

"Because Grandfather wants to meet her. You'll give away your life to protect her, and he's intrigued about how this girl caught so much of your attention." Gerard answered back.

I frowned. There was something fishy behind this. It seemed like there was more than the fact that my grandfather wanted to see Misaki. But I can't really put my finger on it.

"Think about it." Gerard said softly, "If you don't agree, well then, we'll just think of another way."

My eyes widened at this. I released a sigh. _So there is no other option but to agree, huh? _

"You're dismissed for now. Let me know your answer tomorrow," Gerard instructed, "If you don't answer, then I take that as a yes."

I stood up stiffly, and walked out the door with a hard expression. A limousine was waiting for me outside. I slowly got in, and the driver drove me to Misaki's house. I got out and rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"Oh, Usui-kun! Are you here to see Misaki?" Misaki's mom greeted me with a smile, "Well, come in, just don't stand out there in the cold!"

"Thank you, Ayuzawa-san," I warmly thanked, "I'd just like to talk to Misaki in private."

"Ara, is that so? Then we won't disturb you."

"Eh, Usui?" Misaki was standing there in the hallway.

"Great timing, Misa-chan. Can I go up to your room to discuss something with you?"

**NORMAL POV**

Misaki fidgeted on her bed, thinking about what Usui told her. What Gerard, what they were going to do if Usui didn't agree, everything.

"Oh," was all Misaki can murmur at the moment. After a while, she finally regained her senses.

"I guess I'll go with you," she mumbled quietly, "I don't want you to be hurt or anything if I refuse."

"Are you sure, Ayuzawa? I don't want to force you or anything," Usui said quietly.

"You're not forcing me, Usui," she gave a small smile, "I've made my own decision."

"Okay," Usui mumbled, "but still, are you sure?"

"I said YES, baka! I'm beginning to doubt that you don't have hearing problems!" she snapped back at him.

Usui laughed. The heavy atmosphere finally seemed to lift, turning into a more relaxed feeling. Usui held Misaki close in his arms.

"If anything happens, I'll be there to protect you," he murmured into her hair.

"And I don't need your protection," she mumbled back.

Usui gave a short chuckle. Then, he lifted her chin, and kissed her. The kiss seemed to melt away all the worry. They broke away for air, and kissed again. They thought about nothing, but each other. Everything seemed to fade around them.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Are you two done yet?" Suzuna called, "It's been almost half an hour."

Misaki immediately broke away. "Coming!" she called. Then she struggled to untangle herself from Usui's limbs, and ran out the door.

"Come on!" she called back to Usui, "I'm not going downstairs alone!"

Usui flashed a smile at her, and walked with her downstairs, hands linked. Misaki didn't seem to mind very much.

"I wonder what you two were doing up there," Suzuna said with an evil glint in her eyes, "You sure took long."

"Suzuna, we didn't do anything!" Misaki stammered, blushing slightly.

"Oh? I wonder…" Suzuna gave an evil laugh.

"Maa, Suzuna, you shouldn't pry into other people's privacy," Misaki's mom chided.

"Hai."

"Well, I'll be off Misa-chan~" Usui sang out in a perverted voice.

"Hentai uchuujin! Don't say my name like that!" Misaki shouted after him.

Once Usui got to his apartment, he thought, _there shouldn't be anything that'll go wrong with Misaki, right? Since I'll be with her._

But he didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if this chapter seems very boring, since nothing really happened except for that Gerard and Usui meeting. The next chapter should be more interesting though! ^^ Also, I was going to update this yesterday, but it won't upload! T^T Btw does anyone know Gerard's eye and hair colour? **

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Konichiwa minna-san! Reading your reviews in the morning gave a good start of the day for me. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Answers to some reviews: **

**contestshippinggirl: You'll see soon enough. ^^ **

**choco-chan143: Thanks for answering. :) That rly helps. **

**Anyways… on with the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

Underlined-English

~Chapter Three~

**MISAKI POV **

After Usui had left, I sat down at the kitchen table with Suzuna and Mom to explain the situation. But immediately after I got the "I'm going to England" sentence out, my mom started freaking out.

"Misaki you're going to England! Who's going to pay for your airplane ticket? Where are you going to stay? Are you going alone? If not, who's going with you?" she threw those questions at me.

"Okaa-san, calm down. Usui's family is going to pay for my ticket, and I'm going to stay with Usui," I soothed.

She calmed down right after she heard Usui's name. "Oh, so you're going to stay with Usui-kun! I thought it will be a stranger or something," she sighed in relief, "How long are you going to stay there for?"

"Umm… three months?" I raised my eyebrows.

"That's a long time, Misaki, are you sure you'll be able to keep up with your schoolwork?"

I froze. That was a problem I didn't consider. "Damn… I'll ask."

"Kaa-san," Suzuna butted in, "Are you going to let Onee-chan go?"

"If Usui doesn't mind handling all those expenses, then yes."

"He doesn't mind, okaa-san, we even talked about this," I assured, "The only reason I'm going is that he's going too."

"Ah, sokka," my mom said, "Then okay, you can go."

And the conversation just ended like that.

~Next morning at Seika~

**NORMAL POV**

Misaki encountered Usui about half an hour before class started on the rooftop. The cool late-spring breeze blew gently, ruffling her hair. She blinked in a bit of surprise, and then remembered to ask him about handling her schoolwork when she was out of the country. Usui noticed her when he looked out his shoulder.

"Hey Kaichou, what brings you up here at this time of the morning?" he called, "Did you decide to spend some time with me, since the last time we were here, we got interrupted?" he finished cheekily.

"No way, pervert! Actually, I wanted to ask you about how I should deal with my homework when I'm with you in England?" Misaki said.

"I don't know, ask the teachers about it," he said back.

"That's true…"

After a minute of silence, Usui asked, "What, not hug?" as a pout began to form.

"No way," Misaki snapped, "I'm going to ask the teachers about my homework now." Then she stomped away.

Misaki arrived at the staff room and saw the vice-principal there. She confronted him and asked about her homework.

"It's fine Ayuzawa-kaichou," he said, "since your grades are good and you get perfect on every assignment, you don't have to do homework on your vacation. Just bring your textbooks with you, and I'll give you a list of all the things you have to study."

"Really? Arigato gozaimasu!" she said happily. Now she won't have to worry about schoolwork anymore!

Misaki went to the student council room to announce the fact that she was going to be gone for around three months. Apparently, she didn't have to; god knows how fast word travels.

"Ayuzawa-kaichou! Is it really true that you're going to England for three months?" the whole council shouted at her.

"Minna…" Misaki was speechless, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS ALREADY?" she yelled back once she regained her senses.

"Well you see, Kaichou," Yukimura stuttered, "We heard the vice-principal talk about this to another teacher."

"So you were eavesdropping?" Misaki said, giving a death glare.

"NO! NOT AT ALL!" everyone shrieked in fear, knowing that the demon has awakened.

"Oh. I see," Misaki calmed down immediately.

"So umm… Kaichou is it really true you're going to England?" the accountant asked, trembling.

"Hai, I'm going there," she answered back.

"So it's true! Have a good time there!" everyone chorused together.

"Arigato. Anyways, Yukimura!" Misaki turned to him, "I expect you to keep the school in order! No matter what!"

"H-hai…" he whimpered in fear.

"Okay then all's good." And she walked away.

~After school~

"MISAKI!" a lively voice called at her as she was walking home from school (after she was bothered by Usui AGAIN.)

"Eh? Sakura?" She said as she turned around to face the girl.

"Ne, someone from the council told us that you were going to England!" she announced, "Me and Shizuko were so surprised, that we had to find you to make sure!"

"It's true, so-" Misaki was suddenly interrupted.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! HAVE FUN THERE!" Sakura squealed happily, "Bye!" she called, and ran off.

"What's with all this?" she sighed to herself. Throughout the whole day, she counted more than 30 people confronting her about the "going to England" thing. _Guess they're just really happy…_ she thought as she went home.

**USUI POV**

I went back to my apartment after school. I sat right down on the couch, and checked my cellphone. 3 missed calls, all from Gerard. I was going to ignore them, but right then, my screen displayed the caller ID of someone calling. Gerard again. I grumbled, thinking that this man has no patience at all.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Takumi. What's your answer?" a smooth voice said.

I sighed, "She said yes." 

"A wise choice on her part, then."

"Yes," I snarled out, "since you forced her."

"It was still her own choice."

"Okay," I sighed through my nose, "when do we depart?"

"Two days later," Gerard answered, "at 9:00p.m. We'll send someone to pick you two up."

"Fine."

I called my Misa-chan and told her the news. She said that she'll pass the news to her mom, and started packing with the suitcase she found lying around in her mom's room.

~Two days later, 9:00 p.m. ~

I sat in the limo as I watched Misaki wave to her mom one last time, and headed towards the vehicle. She joined me in the backseat.

"I can't believe this is happening…" she murmured to me.

"Me too," I agreed, and buried my face into her hair.

We were off to England.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOOT! They're finally going to England! Erase the part where I said this chapter should be more interesting… it isn't. =.= I also think I kinda slacked on this… :( Anyways, I'll try harder on the next chapter! Does anyone think I should push the rating to T? Since my friend said it's kinda… mushy. Overprotective Usui FTW! :) **

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update in like week or something. I had a lot of homework… and have a math test tomorrow. Also I was rly tired too… and kinda sick. :/ Enough with the excuses! You can hate me for this late update if you want… T^T. Anyways… thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**choco-chan143: Haha yea. Thx for the compliment… and sry for not being able to update soon enough… :( **

**fateMoon: Yes, they are off! ^^ Sry for not being able to update soon enough though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! **

**This disclaimer is for all of the chapters, including the ones before this chapter was made. I only say this because… I'll probably forget again. **

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! (Maybe some not…) **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

Underlined-English

~Chapter Four~

The plane ride was long and tiring. Well, for Misaki, at least. The reason was that she fell asleep as soon as the Walker Family's private airplane took off, in Usui's arms. Shortly afterwards, Usui fell asleep too, so they both didn't notice Gerard clenching his hands into fists at their position. It also didn't help when Misaki snuggled against Usui's chest every once in a while. Gerard ended up sitting five rows back from the sleeping couple, and drifted into unconsciousness himself.

When they arrived in England in the morning, a huge crowd went to meet them. They were greeted with whispers of "Look at Gerard Walker! He's so hot," then accompanied with, "Who's that hot blond green-eyed male?" and the men asked, "Who's that Japanese-looking raven-coloured hair girl? She's pretty…" they all chorused dreamily. That resulted in having Usui tighten his grip on Misaki's waist possessively. The guards guided them all to another limo, and the driver drove them to the Walker's huge mansion. Misaki and Usui were silent through the whole ride; only Gerard was talking to the driver in English. When they arrived, a butler greeted them.

"The master is waiting for all of you in the office. He requests your presence immediately," he informed.

Gerard gave a quick nod to acknowledge the fact, and the trio stepped into the elaborate estate. On the way to the office, Misaki was observing the decorations and furniture of the mansion. Expensive oil paintings hung on the walls, and heavy crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. There were several wooden spiral staircases with intricate designs carved on the handrails. Finally, they stopped in front a wooden door. Gerard knocked quietly, and Misaki heard a quiet "come in" as a response. Gerard opened the French doors quietly, and an old man with greying hair sat at the desk looking at them.

"Grandfather," Gerard bowed, "we have arrived back from Japan. The trip was successful."

The older man chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Thank you." Gerard straightened from the bow, "Takumi came, and this female is Ayuzawa Misaki," he introduced, nodding at the two.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, huh?" he observed her. Smooth, pale skin, large golden eyes, and straight raven-black hair. _She's actually pretty,_ he thought in surprise.

"And Takumi, you came back this time," the grandfather averted his gaze to Usui.

Usui gave a curt nod, not wanting to speak.

"And I see you're as emotionless as before…" he added.

Usui gave another nod, not speaking again.

"Anyways, moving on, you both can choose to stay in one room, or be separate," he said attentively.

"…Together…" Usui spoke for the first time.

Misaki threw him a look that said "you pervert", and Usui answered back with a, "trust me, it's the best choice" look. Misaki raised her eyebrows slightly, before giving a "fine".

The aged man cleared his throat, "In that case, you'll have Takumi's old room. You can lead her there, Takumi."

Usui nodded slightly again, going back in mute mode. Misaki slowly followed him towards his room. Well, it can't even be called a room, she noticed. It had huge French doors, a large window, and a king-sized-or-more bed at the farthest wall. A shiny mahogany desk sat near the window, and if you go more right, past the bed, you can see a fancy bathroom.

"Oh, so they changed the bed," Usui commented expressionlessly.

Misaki followed his eyes to the bed again, and noticed something rather disturbing to her.

"What the hell? There's only one bed!" she shouted not-so-quietly.

"Misa-chan, you need to fix that shouting habit of yours here, you're lucky this room is soundproof," Usui said in monotone, "and besides, we can cuddle together in the bed," he finished with a comical expression.

By now, Misaki's face was a red tomato. "Hentai uchuujin! You and your perverted thoughts!" she screeched to hide her embarrassment.

"Misa-chan, I just told you not to shout. We can use this soundproof advantage for a better reason. For example, we can have-"

"AH URESAI! I don't want to hear anymore!" she shouted to avoid further embarrassing herself. She looked away quickly to hide her rapidly-growing blush.

Usui smiled to himself. "Misa-chan… we should go get our luggage," he called over his shoulder as he turned towards the door.

Misaki blinked quickly to herself in surprise. She thought he was going to tease her about her blush or something among those lines. A second later, she was hurrying to keep up with Usui, due to the fact that she didn't want to get lost in this vast mansion.

~Two days later~

**MISAKI POV**

_Two days passed already,_ I thought. This place was interesting. Usui showed me all around the places he used to hang out at when he was a child, like the super large garden, a lake he loved skipping rocks at, and the woods that he often explored.

Today, when we got back from one of those explorations, Usui was called to his grandpa's office. The butler mentioned it was to discuss some matters. I sighed to myself while I climbed up the stairs to the room we were currently staying in. Opening the double doors, I smelled a faint aroma of a… flower? My eyes travelled to the spot where the source of the scent was coming from. I froze in surprise at the sight that awaited me.

There was a large bouquet of red roses on the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oho, I wonder who sent those? I'm sorry that this was so short, but I'm still a bit sick… and that's not helping. DAMN YOU STUPID STUFFED NOSE! So sorry for the late update too! D: When you hate me for cliff-hangers… leave a review! (Please review even if you don't hate them… ^^) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! I took your advice and wrote this chapter quicker! ^^ Ehh… not really, but school got in the way. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) **

**fateMoon: LOL just don't disturb the neighbours. XD **

**Dreamy Tears: thx. ^^**

**choco-chan143: Thx… and I'm better now! :) So happy about that… **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

Underlined-English

~Chapter Five~

Misaki slowly approached the desk, observing the roses. There was a note, printed out from a computer, with "For Ayuzawa Misaki, I love you" written on. The note wasn't signed, nor can she find out who it was from by the printing, since it was from a computer. Her first thought was Usui, but she was the last to leave on the exploration, and the desk was empty. She was the first one back, so it's not a very likely suspect that Usui sent those. Well, he was an alien after all, but how will he be able to sneak from the office, arrive the room before she did, put the bouquet there, and sneak back? No, it should be someone else. But she just couldn't figure out whom. After thinking for a few minutes, she shrugged and put that aside. Misaki turned to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower; since accidentally tripping on a tree root made her quite dirty.

**USUI POV**

-In the office-

_God, how can this old man's lecture be so boring and long?_ I silently grumble in my head. All he talked about was my disobedience, carelessness, etc, etc. But the mention of Misaki's name caught my attention immediately.

"Also, that Ayuzawa Misaki, you really love her, don't you," was what my grandfather said.

"Yes…" I answered hesitantly, "What about it?"

He smiled. Smiled an actually REAL smile. "Well, she's rather pretty. I approve, even though she is close enough to a low-life commoner."

The part about the low-life commoner made me clench my hand into a fist, but he really sounded like he meant the positive part, so I found no threat in it. I gave a sigh of relief-not loud enough for him to hear- and relaxed slightly in my seat.

"However," my grandfather said, not finished on the topic of Misaki yet, "you may find a rival anytime. Be prepared."

_A rival?_ I thought in alarm. I do not need another person fighting for Misaki again. Take Sanshita (or Shintani) as an example. It took a while to get rid of him.

"That is all. You are dismissed," I heard from the old man.

I nodded slowly, and numbly walked out the door, shocked by the fact that I might encounter a rival so soon again. _Really Ayuzawa, you are too unaware of the effect you have on people._ I walked to our room, weighed down by the new information I was given.

**MISAKI POV**

"That was refreshing," I sighed happily as I got out of the shower. Wrapping myself firmly with a big and fluffy white towel, I stepped out of the bathroom door, into the room.

And saw Usui sitting on the bed, looking straight at me. His eyes widened for a long second, and quickly turned away. I thought I saw him blushing before he turned around to hide his face. After a while, he shifted a bit, which allowed me to see his face more clearly. His face somewhat represented a tomato. He was blushing. A lot.

He was BLUSHING.

Why is he blushing? Okay, I know I am in a towel, but it's not that revealing… is it? I looked down to check it the piece of cloth is still wrapped tightly around me. Check. Then I finally understood: I was completely naked under this… and he knows that.

"OH MY GOD YOU-"

"Ayuzawa," his voice was firm, "do you always come out of a shower like this when a male can randomly walk in any second?"

"Umm…" I spluttered out nonsense. I finally settled on mentioning his blush.

"You're blushing…"

"Ne, does Misa-chan like that?" he smirked at me, blush disappearing almost immediately.

"What-NO! Hentai baka!" I shout as I ran to the bathroom to change after I've grabbed my clothes.

After I came out of the bathroom, Usui was staring at the bouquet of roses on my desk. He looked… angry.

_So it wasn't him…_ I thought. Then who was it?

Just then, Usui noticed the note addressed to me near the flowers. He reached towards it, planning to read its contents.

"Don't read that unless you want to keep your sanity!" I shout at him in bewilderment. I ran as fast as I could to block his path to the desk.

"Huh? Oh, Ayuzawa. In that case, I would have to read it," he said as he fixed me with an intense look.

That scared me, since Usui would hardly use that tone with me. That is, unless he is angry about something, which usually involves me.

"O-okay," I mumbled, "Just keep your control." I handed the note over with trembling fingers.

As he read through it quickly, his expression changed from calm to angry. By the time he was done reading, his face looked beyond furious. He crushed the note angrily with his hand, his face shadowed by his bangs. What I did not expect is that I suddenly found myself in his tight embrace. My eyes flickered wide, but I wrapped my arms around him gently.

"Hey," I mumble against his chest, "you okay?"

"So that what the old man meant…" was all I got as a response.

"Usui, you're going to crush my ribs," I gasp, struggling to breathe when his arms became tighter around me.

"Sorry."

We sat down on the bed, with me still in his arms.

"So, explain what happened before I came in this room," Usui commanded.

"Well, I came in after you've been called to your grandfather's office, and found these roses here. I read the note, and went to take a shower. Then, I saw you here after I came out in the towel. That's all."

"Really? You didn't think about who sent it?" he questioned.

"I first thought it was you, but judging by your reaction when you saw, I don't think so anymore," I answered in a mumble.

"Oh, sokka…" was all he murmured. After a while, he told me, "It's really late. Let's go to bed."

"Okay, but take a shower first. I can smell dirt and a bit of sweat on you."

"Ah, so Misa-chan even smelled me," he commented, back in his usual self, "Fine, I will."

I got on the bed, listening to the shower turn on. But I still stayed awake, thinking about what happened a while ago.

**USUI POV**

_I didn't expect the rival to come so soon,_ I thought as I took a quick shower. I dried myself, and dressed into my loose shirt and shorts. I sighed, shaking my head slightly at the events that happened today, and entered the bedroom. Misaki's back was to me, but I can tell she was awake.

"So Misa-chan can't sleep without me beside her. Ah, I'm so moved," I teased as I joined her in the bed.

"Stupid alien, who would be able to sleep with you here," she mumbled into the pillow.

"I don't know, maybe Misaki would?" I smile as I hug her to my chest.

There was a moment of silence, and I asked, "Hey, are you agreeing with that?"

"…No…" she mumbled.

"About that love rival thing," I began, "I'll have to show that bastard that you're mine. And only mine."

"Who knew that this uchuujin can be so possessive?" she said, her voice muffled by my chest.

I chuckled, and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Then, I kissed her forehead, and then her cheek softly. Burying my face into her sweet-smelling locks of hair, I murmur, "Yeah, maybe I am possessive."

When I blew gently into her hair, she muttered, "Oi, I want to sleep."

"Night," I mumble.

"…Night…" She answered back tiredly. Her breathing evened out to a steady pace, indicating that she fell asleep.

I gaze tenderly at the girl in my arms, and fell asleep too.

~Morning~

**NORMAL POV **

The morning sun shone over the two couples, effectively waking one of them. Misaki opened her eyes to see a blond-haired alien's sleeping face greeting her. _He actually looks cute when he's sleeping_, she noted. Just then, Usui's arms tightening around her, drawing her body closer to his chest. After a few minutes, she shifted her position to a more comfortable one, and that resulted in waking Usui up.

"Ohayo, Misa-chan…" he mumbled tiredly, suppressing a huge yawn.

_Low blood pressure again?_ Misaki thought.

As Usui clambered up to get out of bed, he saw the roses again, which woke him up more since it annoyed him. After they got dressed and went to eat breakfast, a servant greeted them.

"Good morning sir and miss, Igarashi-sama is here to meet both of you."

Tora went to meet them in the large living room, where there were fancy leather couches, and a wooden coffee table.

"Good morning, Ayuzawa-kaichou and Usui Takumi," he greeted them.

"Hi," Misaki threw quickly at him, "Why are you here?"

Tora ignored the tone, and answered, "Here to visit you."

During the next half hour, Tora talked about how things were going in Japan, the reason he was in England, and more. Finally, Misaki and Usui were overjoyed to be able to leave, for Tora bored them with random tales that they took no interest in.

"Usui," Tora called from his spot, "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Usui sighed and nodded at Misaki to leave. He turned around when he thought she was completely out of earshot, and asked,

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"There was another reason I came to England," Tora said, giving Usui a look, "and that is to win Misaki from you."

"Oh? Then the war is on," Usui declared over his shoulder, and walked out of the room.

-With Misaki-

When Misaki got to Usui and my room, she saw another bouquet of roses sitting on the desk, waiting for her. There was no note this time, though.

"Damn it, what's with all the roses?" she muttered under her breathe.

The identity of who was sending those is yet to be solved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOOT! That was easily my longest chapter! ^^ Sorry for the cliff-hanger though… all my chapters have them, if you don't notice. For some reason, I seem to love them. It makes the story exciting, ne? **

**Criticism is accepted! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! So I'm not going to bore you with a long author's note. ^^ Thanks for the reviews!**

**absolutely helpless: Thx for pointing that out. I actually thought something looked wrong there… Microsoft Word was confusing me. D: but thx! ^^ **

**Here's the chapter~**

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Six~

Misaki quickly hid the roses in a small corner where it can be hardly noticed, in case Usui will have another anger fit when he saw it. Exactly ten seconds after she placed the roses into its hiding place, Usui came in, looking rather annoyed. Yep, it was a good idea to hide the flowers. Definitely.

"Umm… U-usui?" Misaki said, quite alarmed. She cursed herself for stuttering.

"Yeah?" he replied back.

"You look annoyed."

"I do?" Usui asked, voice going higher than usual in the end.

"Usui, your voice cracked," Misaki quietly told him, trying not to smile. Seriously, it was hilarious to hear a guy's voice crack.

Usui cleared his throat, "Yeah, I have a dry throat."

"Then why didn't you get water?" Misaki questioned, glaring at him.

"Because I wanted to see Misa-chan first," Usui said.

"Y-you pervert!" Misaki shouted at him, face red.

"Aww… so Misa-chan didn't want to see me?" Usui asked, giving a slight pout, with the puppy dog eyes.

_Oh my god, this alien knows how to use this face on me… it's so cute! _Misaki screamed mentally in her head. Not that she'll admit that to him, though.

"No, I meant that you saw me about a minute ago!" Misaki snapped at him, "And stop giving me that stupid face!"

"But Misa-chan likes it," Usui whined at her.

"You're impossible…" Misaki mumbled under her breath, face palming.

He smiled slightly, and asked, "What do you want to do today? It's still early."

"I don't know, what is there to do?" Misaki murmured back, face still hidden by her hand.

"Well, we can explore the woods farther, walk around in town, or stay in the house all day."

"Explore the woods," Misaki said immediately.

Usui chuckled, "What, you liked that?"

"Un!" she said happily, giving one of her rare smiles.

~A while later, in the woods~

"This is the tree I use to always sit on in the morning," Usui said, nodding to a vast tree with thick branches –perfect for sitting on.

Misaki looked straight up. "It's so tall," she said in wonder.

Usui chuckled. "Here, I'll help you up," he offered. Without waiting for a response, he lifted her up onto the lowest branch.

To his surprise, she didn't complain, and looked at the woods appreciatively. "The scenery is good here," she commented quietly.

"Yeah," he agreed, and scaled the trunk quickly to join her.

"I missed this tree a lot when I went to Japan," Usui admitted, "this place was so interesting –it seemed like it changed every day. Also, when you're so high up, you get that feeling of being free, you know."

"So that's why you were on the school roof so often," Misaki mumbled in understanding.

"But I found something that changes even quicker than this forest. Your expressions are really kawaii, Prez," Usui murmured, hugging Misaki to him and burying his face into her hair.

"Hentai baka…" Misaki answered back.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Usui mentioned the time. The sun was going to set very soon, so it's the best if they went back to the mansion. Usui jumped off quickly, landed agilely, and held out his arms to Misaki.

"Jump Misa-chan," he sang out, "I'll catch you~"

Misaki rolled her eyes, but jumped anyways.

"Mmph!"

Misaki's eyes widened to the size of saucers when her lips slammed onto Usui's as she fell into his arms. The accidental kiss lasted longer than it should, until Misaki pulled away, gasping for air.

"What was that?" she choked out, still gasping.

"I don't know Misa-chan, ask yourself," Usui said back.

"I don't know either! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Well, it's not too bad kissing Prez, accidental or not," Usui smiled at Misaki.

Misaki looked away, huffing. "Let me down alien, are you going to carry me forever?"

Usui chuckled, and let her down onto the dirt. "Let's go," he urged, taking her hand, and walked into the direction of the mansion.

~Back in the mansion~

When Usui and Misaki arrived to their room, they saw a shadow moving near the desk. There was a slight rustling noise as the unknown person put down something. Usui immediately flick open the lights and they saw Cedric.

"Cedric?" Usui said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"And why do you have the roses?" Misaki added with menace.

"… Nin nin…" Cedric answered.

Usui's eyes travelled to the roses on the desk. "Yes. Why do you have the roses?" he demanded.

"…Nin…nin…" Cedric answered in a somewhat strained voice with sweat running down his face, due the growing death auras emitting from two very formidable people.

A laugh rose from behind them, making them turn around warily. They met the face of Gerard, with his face still in laughing position.

"He won't tell you much," Gerard informed, "but if you really want to know, Takumi, listen to this carefully. Igrashi Tora isn't the only one."

With that sentence, Gerard left the couple behind, with Cedric trailing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update and this was so short too! I'm finding less time to update now, since the teachers dumped like three huge projects on me. I have a speech to prepare, a competition to go to, and not to mention the other stuff. I'm not going to put this fanfic on hiatus, but I will update when I can- most likely weekly. Gomenasai! T^T **

**Please Review! Criticism is accepted too! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Long time no see! I am SO sorry for the late update. Don't hate me! :'( Anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed! ^^**

**fateMoon: Haha glad you do! ^^ Sorry I didn't really update soon enough though… =.= **

**choco-chan143: Maybe I will, maybe I won't…-mysterious smile- Thanks for the encouragement! It's greatly appreciated! :) **

**Read on for the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Seven~

Usui threw a subtle glare at Gerard's back, without Misaki noticing, of course. He sighed quietly, thinking why Gerard was fighting for Misaki too. Wasn't he disgusted by the fact that Misaki was a "low-life commoner"? Then, he remembered the conversation he had with his grandfather, about how he approved of Misaki.

_So that's why…_ he thought. Interesting. His grandfather just approved because Gerard fell for her too. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear Misaki call his name for a few seconds.

"Oi! Oi! Usui! Baka hentai uchuujin from Planet Pheromone!" she shouted at him repeatedly.

"Hmm? Hai, Misa-chan?" Usui finally answered back

"You were staring after Gerard with this weird look on your face. After I called your name repeatedly, you didn't answer at all. Care to explain?" she looked at him carefully.

"No, it's nothing," he reassured, "Let's go back to our room."

"Okay…" she said, still not sure about what happened a while ago.

Usui didn't want to talk about it anymore, since he didn't want Misaki to know about the situation. He strode to the double doors with Misaki trailing behind.

"I'll go take a shower," he called over his shoulder.

Misaki nodded. When she heard the water being turned on, she changed quickly into her pyjamas, for she didn't want anyone to see her barely covered. She fell onto the bed gratefully, and as soon as her head touched the pillow, she had already drifted into dreamland.

When Usui came out and saw his cute Misaki sleeping on the bed, he can't help but smile. Joining her in the large bed, he thought, _Yes, I wouldn't give up the world for you, Misaki_. After a few minutes of staring at her face, he fell to the dark waters of sleep too.

~Morning~

When Usui and Misaki were both presentable to go downstairs, they noticed that Tora was in the mansion that day. Misaki swore that she saw sparks fly between their eyes when they looked at each other.

_That's unusual,_ she thought as she started to observe the facial expressions the two males were making. She was sure last time they met, the "sparks" won't fly like that. _I probably missed something_, she decided.

When the glaring/deathly aura contest was over, Misaki mentioned that there was breakfast to eat. She sat down in one of the elegant chairs, and the two rivals had another contest to sit beside her. In the end, Misaki was squished between the two.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "ever heard of something called 'personal space'?" she asked.

Usui and Tora finally noticed the position they were all in. Usui hugged Misaki's waist possessively, shooting a "she's mine" look at Tora. "Not for long," Tora smirked back as he gripped Misaki's hand. They had a competition of "eye messaging", until Gerard came.

"You two can resume to your contest later, but please keep in mind you are invading a lady's personal space," he said, his eyes sending warning stares at the males. He pulled Misaki out of the cramped space, and added, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't appreciate that."

Usui and Tora both glared at Gerard.

"Why you…" Usui growled out.

"You can let go of her now, you know," Tora informed with a hint of threat in his tone.

Gerard sent glares of his own, but released Misaki's hand. She left the trio to their bickering, while she went to get her breakfast. While she was eating, she watched the three with amusement as they glared, shouted, pointed, etc, at each other. Once she heard a lot of cussing and the fight started to get physical, she jumped up to stop them.

"Hey!" she snapped, "That's it!"

The three looked at Misaki for a while, and grudgingly stepped back. They parted ways, (Usui to get breakfast, Gerard to do paperwork, and Tora to do who-knows-what) but not without giving one last threat to each other.

'We'll finish this later,' Tora's eyes said.

'Yes,' Gerard answered back.

'Next time, I'll kick your butts for sure,' Usui glared.

When Usui and Misaki finished their breakfasts, Misaki received a phone call from Yukimura regarding the matters of student council paperwork.

"Yukimura," she snapped, "how many times do I have to tell you speak clearly on the phone? Do not stutter!"

"I'm sorry, Kaichou, but there are too many documents for us to handle!" Yukimura said frantically, "In fact, we already had sent a package to you."

"NANI?" Misaki shrieked.

"Gomenasai, but there are really too much paperwork, Kaichou!" Yukimura shouted as he burst into tears.

Misaki sighed, "Fine fine, just get as much done as you can, okay?"

"Kaichou!" Yukimura said, his eyes filling with tears of joy, "Arigatou gozaimazu!"

Misaki's eyes narrowed, "I hear a lot of commotion going on there. Is everything in check?"

"Umm… hai Kaichou!" he lied, hoping she'll believe him. Lucky for him, she did.

"Okay."

A few minutes later, a butler came to Misaki carrying a huge package, saying, "A package for you, ma'am."

Misaki's eyes widened to the size of Frisbees. "Yukimura, just how behind are you on your paperwork?" she shouted out of desperation.

~Two hours later~

**MISAKI POV**

"That Yukimura…" I grumble as I was finished 3 quarters of the huge stack. One more 60cm thick stack of papers to go. Yippee.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around in surprise, and was shocked that Gerard was heading towards me.

"Looks like you need some help," he commented, nodding to the pile of papers on the table.

"Not really," I said sheepishly, not wanting to ask selfishly for help.

He shrugged. "I'll help anyways."

All I heard in the next few minutes was the sound of pen scratching and shuffling of paper. The silence extended longer, until Gerard broke it.

"Hey, how do you feel about Takumi?" he asked, eyes still focused on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Umm…" I didn't know how to answer.

"Since actually… I… like… you…" he mumbled quietly.

_Did I just hear a love confession now?_ I thought incredulously.

I was speechless, because the only confession I got was from Usui and Shintani. And those were from the people really close to me. To be honest, Gerard was a stranger, still, to me.

Unexpectedly, Gerard hugged me. He HUGGED me. Since when did he hug people?

Mentally, I was freaking out. Seriously, what do you do when a random person you hardly even know suddenly confessed to you, then hugged you?

I couldn't push him off, since that would be rude. On the other hand, I didn't want someone, especially Usui, to see us like this.

_Jeez, since when did you care about what you do was rude or not, Misaki? _I thought to myself, _just tell him to let go!_

"Can you… let go?" I requested hesitantly. This was making me uncomfortable.

"But…" he whined

"No buts," I said firmly.

He let go of me with a dejected look on his face that disappeared in an instance. He turned to the paperwork again, and began to work.

_I'll keep what happened here away from Usui_, I decided as I started tackling the stupid paperwork again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it! I'm sorry I took so long to update… school got in the way. In this chapter, Gerard isn't OOC, since if you read the part where the Walker Family goes to take Usui back, it shows a scene where Cedric and Gerard are together. Gerard was actually hyper, so of course he'll be whining. XD I'll try my best to update as soon as I can! **

**Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's spring break, so I can update more often… I think. YAY! Also, I JUST noticed that I haven't updated for more than 10 days! I. AM. SO. SORRY! Anyways… OMG I GOT SIX REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! Arigato gozaimasu! –Gives you all hugs- And yes… I'm feeling hyper. ^^ **

**fateMoon: Yep… he did. **

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX: Thx. ^^ **

**choco-chan143: So I DID make some stupid mistakes. =.= Don't worry, I fixed all of them! ^^ Thx for mentioning! And yea… I kinda feel sorry for him too… wouldn't want to be "rejected" like that. **

**Twinkle Earthling: I do? Thx! :) **

**sappheiros: It is? I thought it was a bit slow-paced. You're sorta right… I do kinda jump ahead. No worries, I'm not offended easily. ^^ Haha I don't even think the grandfather even knows~ we don't see him very often, do we? Hmm… Tora is staying at…mumble mumble mumble… kk I'll tell… he's staying at his awesomely huge mansion he owns in England. There. LOL Usui= perverted alien, Tora= perverted tyrant… so Gerard= perverted rich bastard? (Gerard fans please don't be offended!) IDK… if you know Ouran High School Host Club, then you'll know where I got that from. XD **

**Haruhi-chan131: Thx! LOL the first thing I thought of when I saw your pen name was the Haruhi in Ouran High School Host Club. XD Is it from that anime/manga? O.O Kk I'm off topic. I feel guilty talking about another anime/manga in a KWMS fanfic… **

**On with the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Eight~

**MISAKI POV**

I sighed as I went through the list of requests. Make a rock-paper-scissors strip club. Rejected. Accept people going to school shirtless. Rejected. Have a competition to see who can kiss the most girls. I crumpled the paper up and threw it somewhere. Grabbing the next one, I was shocked by what I read.

'Change the school uniform for girls to really short skirts, and a tank top with a low neckline.'

"NANI?" I shrieked not-so-quietly. I immediately covered my mouth, remembering I shouldn't be yelling so loudly. Breathing a sigh of relief, I was glad no one heard.

Glaring down at the innocent piece of paper for a while, I ripped it to pieces. When I was done with the paper massacre, my fist pounded on the desk.

"Damn no good males," I growled out, "asking for inappropriate stuff again!"

A familiar voice behind me said, "Ne, Kaichou, why are you emitting such an aura like that? It turns me on. And why is the paper in pieces? Is it because you took out your desire to see me on that? You could've just gone to find me you know. Oh yea-"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped spinning around, "stupid alien…" I added when I saw Usui.

"Aww… Misa-chan didn't want to hear my awesome voice? What a pity…" he said with mock sadness.

"Hentai baka! What you just said was not true! What you said before I told you to shut up was not true either! Now be quiet!" I ordered before turning back to my paperwork.

"Really Ayuzawa," he sighed, "What's wrong?"

Sighing in defeat, I grumbled, "The stupid guys. They asked for-actually I'm not going to repeat it. ARGH! But still, when was the last time they requested for something like that? A week ago? A few days?"

Usui patted her head, "You shouldn't get so worked up about this you know. It's just a request."

"A request of inappropriate things."

Usui just chuckled, "Well, that too."

I began working again in silence. Well, that silence didn't last very long. What did you expect from the alien?

"Misa-chan."

I ignored him the best I can.

"Misa-chan."

My eyebrow twitched once.

"Misa-chan~"

My temple started throbbing.

"Misa-chaannn~"

I gritted my teeth to keep my calm.

"MISA-CHAAAANNNNN!~"

My pen snapped. Oh well, it was running out anyways.

"WHAT?" I shouted at him.

"I'm bored."

"Then go do something!" I snap at him.

"But there's nothing fun without Misa-chan," he whined at me.

"Whatever! Go play with your brother or something!"

"Don't wanna." I swore I saw a dog ears on him.

"No."

"Please?" He asked, giving the puppy-dog eyes.

I tried my best to not give in. "N-no…"

"Please~" he asked again, the puppy-dog eyes getting more sad in every passing second.

"Fine! Just let me finish this paper first!" I gave up.

I started looking for a pen to write with; since I broke the one I had before, thanks to a certain pervert. When I finally started writing, each pen stroke slower and slower due to the fact that I did not want to do whatever Usui has in store for me. I had a feeling it would be not to my pleasure, and highly humiliating. I sighed sadly as I finished the last stroke. I gulped noisily, and reluctantly turned to Usui.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"I want you to dress up as a maid and serve me like you do in Maid Latte," he answered, a cheeky smile forming on his face.

"What? NO!" I screamed at him.

He started giving the depressed puppy-dog eyes again.

"Okay, okay, fine! Just don't let other people see, okay?" I said immediately.

He nodded eagerly, and dragged me up to our room.

~After Misaki got changed~

**NORMAL POV**

"Tell me how I got myself into this again," Misaki muttered as a slight blush began to form on her face. She was wearing a maid's uniform, for god's sake! And what was worse, the uniform was for maids that worked here! Anyone can mistaken her for an employee, and order her around. She can imagine how the conversation would go.

"_Hey, you there, can you clean the windows in the west wing of this mansion?" _

"_No, I'm sorry, but I don't work here," Misaki will reply. _

"_What do you mean you don't work here? You have a uniform! Now hurry up and clean the windows!" _

_And then she would have no choice but to clean the windows, and then do whatever the person orders her to do next. People might recognized her, and question her. She will be very embarrassed. _

Misaki shook her head quickly, trying to clear that thought from her head. It would really suck if that happened, and to her, so much that it's even embarrassing to think about it. She sighed wearily before heading into the room. Usui was already seated at the desk, waiting for her.

"Now, start," Usui said cheekily, overjoyed at how he can see Misaki in a maid uniform in England.

Misaki's eyebrow twitched. "S-sorry for the wait, goshojin-sama," she said awkwardly, "I would take your order now."

"I would like a moe moe omelet rice," he answered, "and I want a message on it."

"Coming right up," Misaki said, and bowed. She went down to the kitchen warily, hoping no one will see her in this state.

When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised that there was no one there. Shouldn't there be chefs or something? She shrugged, and went to the counter. Surprisingly, there was a plate of the omelet rice already, with a bottle of ketchup beside it. It seems like Usui prepared for this already.

_Leave it to the alien to do all this stuff_, she thought as she sighed for the second time in those 10 minutes.

~A while later~

"Is there anything else you need, master?" Misaki questioned before getting Usui's third parfait.

"Nope, Misa-chan," Usui replied with an arrogant smirk on his face.

She grumbled quietly. He was so irritating sometimes. Like when she got the omelet rice for him, he asked her to write "Usui is my perverted alien". She refused, of course, and in the end, she put "So idiotically irritating" on. Well, that made him whine in that playful tone of his about how cruelly his Misa-chan treated him and all that. But he won't be called a perverted alien if he didn't do that. With a small smile on her lips, she turned to get Usui's parfait, and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Misaki immediately apologized, and lifted her head up to see someone with black hair and green eyes. Great. Just great.

"Ayuzawa-san?" Gerard asked in shock, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"She was serving me as a master," Usui called out from behind her.

Gerard started to say something, but Misaki cut him off, "No! You got it all wrong! Usui MADE me do this, so don't think I did this of my free will of something!"

"I see," Gerard chuckled, and went away, still chuckling to himself.

Turning to Usui, Misaki screamed, "USUI, YOU BAKA HENTAI UCHUUJIN, I HATE YOU!"

Birds in a nearby forest heard the ferocious roar, and can be heard trying to frantically escape due to the scream from a certain demon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize again for the super late update. My parents took away my laptop for business purposes. I'm making them get a new laptop for themselves. I wonder what their friends thought when they saw my anime wallpapers. O.O Anyways, I'll try my best to update during my break! ^^ **

**Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! First, I need to extremely apologize for this SUPER late update. 3 weeks, seriously? How did I slack off so much? I'M SO SORRY! SO SORRY! If you can see me, I'm on my back right now since I toppled over from bowing so low. I'M SORRY! Please, please, PLEASE don't hate me! I STILL LOVE YOU PEOPLE! I'M SORRY! -Gets slapped- Enough of my pathetic apologizing. **

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX: Haha you're welcome. ^^ **

**fateMoon: Umm… let's just say that Gerard was busy at that moment, and he doesn't want to embarrass Misaki. (He DOES like her after all) Did I disappoint you? Sorry… :( **

**Animefangirl95: LOL thx for all the reviews! :D **

**Vicky1239: They did? That's nice. ^^ **

**123ANIMEfun: (Ch.7) Yep, they're revealed. (Ch.8) Thx. As for Gerard… you can see above for what I said to fateMoon. LOL you do? I hope so too! XD **

**The chapter starts!**

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Nine~

Fuming with anger, Misaki refused to serve Usui in a maid uniform after Gerard saw her in that attire. Surprisingly, he didn't pull out the puppy face again. After Misaki got changed into normal clothes, she refused to speak to Usui for the next hour or so. She took out her textbooks and began finishing her homework. It was still early from the time she had to go back to Japan, but why not finish your work as fast as you can? Besides, she needed SOMETHING to do. Misaki was doing her work in peace until she had a thought about Usui that angered her. Unconsciously, she began carving out words onto her math worksheet. She was woken from her "anger fit" when Usui wrapped his arms around her and whispered that he was sorry into her ear.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I really am," he murmured sincerely. Then, he noticed some words engraved into her paper. "What did you write, well, carve there?" he asked curiously. He took the paper and began to read, "I will slit your throat out-"

"WHAT?" she shrieked, grabbing the paper from his hands then turned away from him. Surely enough, it said, 'I will slit your throat out, cut your body into ten pieces, scatter them in the Red Sea, and make sure they SINK, you stupid alien'. Sounds brutal, doesn't it?

Baffled by what she just read, she said absentmindedly, "I did NOT just write that…"

"Well, it was on your piece of paper, and you were the only one that had it," he told her nonchalantly.

Crumpling the paper up, Misaki threw it over her shoulder. "I really didn't mean that, sorry Usui," she said quietly with remorse. Any boyfriend will be hurt by that, even if their girlfriend was really violent. Right?

Well, not Usui. Smiling with understanding, he said back, "I don't mind, it's my Misa-chan's personality. Besides, you're talking to me again!" he cheered mentally.

"Stupid Usui. I just gave you an extreme death threat, and that's all you say?" she snorted.

"Well, Misa-chan didn't mean it, so of course," he answered, his usual cheerfulness back.

"You really are hopeless…" Misaki grumbled.

"But you're not angry anymore, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Idiot Usui. Do I LOOK angry to you?"

Usui's face brightened. "Then Misa-chan isn't angry at me anymore!"

She gave a short laugh. "Surprisingly, I'm not."

Usui hugged her again, and stayed like that until a butler walked into the room. Misaki immediately blushed and looked down, while Usui just looked up seeming not embarrassed at all.

"Usui-sama, Gerard-sama wants you to join him and Igarashi-sama to a carnival held in town. He requests you to get ready immediately," the butler told Usui.

Usui nodded, "Okay."

Misaki grabbed a pair of jeans, an off-the-shoulders shirt with straps, and a zipper hoodie, then ran to the bathroom to get changed. While she was doing that, Usui himself changed into a t-shirt, black jeans, a long hoodie. A minute later, Misaki came out, fully changed.

"Ready to go?" Usui asked. She nodded.

They met Gerard at the front door of the mansion.

"Finally," Gerard grumbled like a kid, "You took long enough."

Tora met Usui's eyes. "You better not have done anything," he warned while glaring.

This made Misaki flush a deep red. "W-we didn't!" she denied.

"Your expression tells me otherwise," he replied.

"T-t-that's b-because…" Misaki made an effort to respond.

"Instead of wasting time at the doorstep, can we go?" Gerard interrupted.

_Oh yea… the carnival. I forgot all about it, _Misaki thought.

Usui shrugged, and the rest followed him out the door.

~A while later~

When the four young people arrived at the carnival, the first thing that happened was that the crowd stared at them. The air was stirred up with murmurs of admiration and surprise. Suddenly, a group of teenage girls screamed "OH MY GOD!" and ran rushed at the males. Of course, the males with common sense ran away with Misaki, which were Usui and Gerard. Tora just waved at them, smiling like a celebrity. (He kind of was anyways.) That was the last glimpse the trio saw of him before he was engulfed in a sea of crazy females. Misaki sprinted straight towards a random direction, and ended up in a place where it resembled something like a park. The deep green grass was neatly mowed, and trees were grown along the pathways. Misaki leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. Well, who won't be when they have just sprinted 3/4 km? Usui stood beside her, breathing a bit quicker than normal speed.

"Wao, Misa-chan has bad stamina," he commented playfully.

"You stupid alien…" was her response.

"I'm YOUR stupid alien," he corrected, with a glare directed at Gerard-something Misaki didn't see.

"How cheesy," she muttered.

After a while of silence, Gerard said, "About the time I saw you in a maid costume, Ay-"

Misaki turned to him, giving her demon's glare. "You saw nothing. NOTHING. Understood?" she said in a hard tone. She spun around quickly, and called over her shoulder, "I'm going to the washroom."

"I just meant to say you were cute," Gerard said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. Which also means Usui heard too.

When she turned around to fling back a smart response, she saw Usui slamming Gerard against the tree, which trembled under the force. Usui was gripping Gerard's shirt tightly in a fist, and growling out something angrily into his ear.

_What was that about?_ The ever-slow-to-catch-on Misaki thought, confused. She never understood boys sometimes.

When Misaki got back from the washroom, she saw only Gerard standing there.

"Where's Usui?" she asked curiously.

"He said he wanted to go to the washroom too," he answered back.

"I see," Misaki answered, and sat down at the base of the trunk.

After a comfortable moment of silence, Gerard just had to break it.

"You know, about Takumi," he began, kneeling down in front of her.

Misaki stiffened, expecting something about not being worthy for him.

"He really loves you," Gerard finished. "I am so much better than him, Ayuzawa. I can give you everything he can, and maybe even more. That's how I'm better. Do you understand?"

"So is that you bragging about yourself? You're so arrogant," Misaki retorted.

Gerard mentally facepalmed, sighing at her slowness. Why can't she even catch a subtle hint?

"Is it arrogance? I would say not. Takumi IS an illegitimate child after all," he said back.

Misaki struck him in the back of the head. "That still doesn't mean that you are so much better than him! What really matters is what kind of person he is!" she snapped at him.

_Why am I being so overprotective?_ She wondered.

"Ayuzawa is mean," Gerard whined while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, even though she was not really sorry.

"Anyways," Gerard said, his mood changing quickly, "do you think that your family will let you be with that illegitimate child? It's a disgrace, no matter what."

Gerard leaned closer. "That's why I would say that I'm so much better than him."

He leaned closer, and then even closer, until their position was a bit too uncomfortable. Gerard's face was unbelievably close to Misaki's. Then a voice came from behind them.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Usui demanded angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am SO sorry that this is so late. (Yes… still apologizing.) I was going to update this a few days ago, just before I went to Texas. But my parents took my laptop away AGAIN for a few days when I was going to write this chapter and upload it. So I wrote this at the airport, but then STUPID AIRPORT JUST HAD TO NOT HAVE WIFI. D: So I had to upload this at my hotel, which has internet. Anyways, I think Usui seemed a bit OOC, you know, when he mentally cheered? I don't think he does that very often. And yes, Gerard seemed a bit… mood-swingy and sorta "villain-like" in the end. I hope to be able to write the next chapter when I get back! ^^ **

**Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm glad I'm able updating today! (Even though I probably melt into depression if I didn't…) There were a whole bunch of exams, competitions, and schoolwork. I should apologize, but I guess it'll get annoying if I do that too much. So just think that I apologized already. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^^ **

**Animefangirl95: LOL yea I have to agree he was. Gerard is a bit older than Usui… he IS Usui's older brother after all, and Usui's mom travelled to Japan even though she was married and had a son. **

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX: Thx! I'm glad you don't. It's kk for reviewing late, I don't blame you either! ^^ **

**sappheiros: Why, thank you! Haha yea you can say that again- Gerard makes moves really quick doesn't he? And of course Usui's timing is perfect; he's an alien! XD Hmm… good job for catching that there; it does seem Tora doesn't have any common sense on the surface, but he might~~ LOL I got back from Texas when you reviewed, but thx! ^^ **

**shawnmisakiusui: Thx! Sorry for making you wait so long. :( **

**miss nobody: Thx. I'm sorry I made you wait too long… you were eagerly waiting for it too! T^T **

**Here's the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Ten~

**USUI POV**

Their position looked rather suspicious. Well, Gerard's at least. Misaki had her hands up, ready to push him away if he got any closer, and Gerard's face was way too close to look normal.

I strode up to them quickly. "Just what do you think you're doing?" I demanded angrily.

Gerard's reaction was comical. He sprang back immediately, almost falling over from the force. Misaki's wide eyes flickered to mine, and stared in surprise. I returned her gaze calmly. My eyes softened when I saw the fear, shock, and apology in her golden orbs. Misaki broke eye contact, blushing slightly. I chuckled mentally at her slight shyness. My gaze snapped back to Gerard, and my eyes hardened.

"What were you doing?" I questioned harshly, glaring at him with a dark aura coming up behind me.

"I was talking," he answered back in a slow and steady voice. Apparently, he's sort of hard to intimidate.

"Oh yes, and talking means always having your face 2 cm away from the other person's face," I retorted sarcastically.

"I was just talking," Gerard restated.

"Talking. Huh. Then what were you talking about?" I questioned.

"My… family," he answered, a slight pause in the middle of his sentence.

I didn't believe him, but didn't press the matter farther. At least he didn't go too far before I came… I hope.

"Let's go find Tora… if he's still here," I said.

**MISAKI POV**

Thank god Usui came before the situation can get any weirder for me. I just felt awkward and self-conscious when I thought Gerard was too close to me for comfort. I got up to my feet, slightly shaky. Usui caught note of that.

"Ayuzawa… are you okay?" he asked.

"Hmm? Hai… dai jou bu. I just sat for too long," I answered back.

"Want me to help you?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"No, I'll be fine," I reassured.

"Okay," he said, still watching me carefully.

I can tell that he was dying to ask me questions about what truly happened with Gerard, even thought he was able to conceal that very well; if you don't know him very well, you would really think that he just let the matter of what happened before go.

We walked off in the direction of the fangirl attack. Most likely, Tora wouldn't be there, but we went to check, just in case. Surprisingly, he was there, waiting for us.

"What took you people so long?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Wow, I thought that you would've been screwing a random fangirl by now," Gerard snickered.

"Since when DID I go randomly screw a girl?" Tora looked offended.

"Since you turned 10 years old and was allowed to date people."

"Excuse me? Let me clarify that. I only had casual FLINGS, and didn't screw. Besides, I even started leaving that habit now."

Gerard didn't give a retort, since he did sound really sincere. But I wonder why he would drop the habit… didn't he love playing with the stupid sluts and all that?

"Well, since we're all together now, why don't we go explore the carnival more? Or should we go back now? Since we wouldn't want to attract more attention," Usui said, giving a pointed look at Tora when he said "attract more attention".

Tora acted like Usui didn't give him that look. "Let's go back, I still have work to do."

"Yes, I still have some paperwork I should finish before tomorrow," Gerard agreed.

"What about you, Misaki?" Usui asked, "Do you want to stay or go?"

I just shrugged, and said in a neutral voice, "It doesn't really matter; if you all want to go back, you could."

"How about this: You two can go and do whatever you need to do while Misaki and I stay at the carnival for a bit longer?" Usui suggested.

Tora and Gerard seemed to have a very slight change of expression that looked like relief. Did they really have that much paperwork to do?

"Sure, why not?" Tora answered.

They both turned to the direction of the mansion and began walking. When they were completely out of sight, Usui turned to me.

"So, where do you want to go?" Usui asked me. Wow, so he wasn't going to hurl questions at me as soon as they left, huh?

"Not sure… where do you want to go?" I questioned back.

Usui checked the time on his phone. "It's 3:00 p.m., do you want to get something to eat first?"

"Okay," I replied with a smile. I just noticed how empty my stomach felt.

We grabbed some hamburgers and hot dogs, and then went on a couple of rides. After a few hours, we finally noticed that it was already 6:00.

"We have a few minutes. Where do you want to go?" Usui inquired.

I looked around and caught sight of a Ferris wheel. "The Ferris wheel," I answered immediately, and memories of the Christmas we spent together in the amusement park came flooding into my mind.

Usui chuckled, he must be thinking of those precious memories too. "Sure, why not? Relives memories of before, too."

I felt my mouth widen into a warm smile, and agreed wholeheartedly. We started walking slowly to the Ferris wheel, talking about what happened before. At some point, my face was as red as a tomato when he teased me with some perverted jokes.

When we got into a car in the Ferris wheel, he interrogating me about what happened with Gerard.

"What did he really tell you?" he asked, concern lining his face.

"Well, he said something about being better than you and a whole load of crap about you. I didn't like it, it seemed like he wanted something from me," I answered truthfully.

I stayed silent as I saw Usui's hands clench into fists, and his expression turned angry and… was that possessiveness? What does he have to be possessive about? I shrugged that thought off. The sunset's rays must be blinding me somehow.

"Well, at least he didn't do anything to you," Usui said in relief, after he calmed down.

"Of course he didn't do anything. Why would he anyways?" I retorted.

Usui let out a quiet sigh of exasperation. "It's not good to be clueless, Ayuzawa. Well, that also gives me the advantage of teasing you without you knowing the true meanings too," he added on happily, his comical expression back on his face.

"W-w-what do you mean by that?" I stammered, my face back to tomato red.

"That cute expression. I haven't seen it in quite a while," he murmured, as he looked at me with a predatory glint in his eyes.

That made my face redden up some more.

Usui leaned forward, cupping my cheek with his palm. Our noses were touching, until his eyes quickly glazed over with want. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine, first gentle, but getting more passionate by the second.

I missed the feel of his lips on mine, and it felt like I was getting oxygen after I stayed too long underwater. His lips now crushed down on mine, and his other hand travelled to tangle in my hair. I looped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. We kissed for a few minutes, and then parted. His arms enclosed around me, and his hand stroked my hair softly. I buried my face into his chest.

We were silent for a while until Usui noticed we were almost to the ground.

"Time to go," he said softly, pulling me to my feet.

I nodded slowly, still savouring the feel of the kiss. We started walking home when we got out of the Ferris wheel. Everything felt so peaceful, and with Usui at my side, everything seemed perfect.

**NORMAL POV**

-At the Walker's Mansion-

A maid stood near her master's study, cleaning the hallways. She started dusting off the walls, but froze when she heard a voice inside the study say, "I'd say we stand a better chance if he's gone."

"That's true, but how can we get him away from her? Besides, we need to think of an excuse for his absence," another voice replied.

"You're right…" the first voice said, "Well, we'll think of one then."

"Very well," the second voice agreed.

The maid then heard footsteps going towards the door. She immediately started cleaning again, pretending that she didn't hear anything. Luckily, the footsteps passed her without stopping, and she breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. She was glad they didn't find out that she was listening, and if they did, she would be punished harshly. Her master didn't appreciate eavesdropping, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the chapter! I'm sorry that I updated so late, when did I update last time? Like two months ago? The reasons for that are the year end ****exams and projects. I didn't expect it, but I suddenly found myself buried into schoolwork and stuff. So I didn't find any time to update my fanfic. And then I just HAD to have a writer's block, which doesn't help at all! I'm sorry if I made you all wait too long. You must be so angry at me right now. T^T **

**I also need to apologize that this chapter might be a whole bunch of chaos. I had all the chapters after this one planned, and had no idea how to connect this chapter to them. That was also a part of the reason for my writer's block. I'm very sorry.**

**I swear I will update a whole lot more in the summertime. There's no school, and no homework, so I'll find a lot more time to work on this fic. I will update a lot, so I plan to get this fanfic finished by the end of summer.**

**Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been quite a few weeks since I've last updated, but I want you all to know that I didn't ditch you, and I will keep my promise! ^^ This was meant to be uploaded AGES ago, but my parents just had to start taking my laptop away from me for their own stuff. I mean, what the hell? I have work on this to do too! Anyways, you don't need to listen to my ranting. I'm sorry to all those people looking forward to this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**shawnmisakiusui: Thank you for understanding! :) **

**BelieverofManyThings: Thx! ^^ Haha yes they are! XD **

**Tazzy786: Thx. **

**PsychadelicRose: LOL I will. XD **

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX: Thx~ **

**ZyiareHellsing: Thx. :) **

**miss nobody: Thx, I'm glad you enjoy it. ^^ **

**Animefangirl95: Haha, thx. **

**Guest: Thx. ^^ **

**Midnightrose: Thx! **

**On with the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Eleven~

Misaki and Usui arrived at the mansion minutes later, entering the eerily silent lobby.

"Where is everyone?" Misaki wondered out loud.

"Probably in their rooms doing their own business," Usui answered, "Everyone is most likely resting; it is kind of late."

Misaki gave a nod. That reason made sense, of course. "Let's go up to our own room," Misaki suggested.

Usui agreed easily, and both of the teens went up the elegant staircase then down the hallway leading them to their living headquarters. As soon as they entered, Misaki plopped down onto the bed.

"Ugh," she grumbled, "why do I feel so exhausted?"

Usui chuckled, "Maybe because you've been walking around a carnival for a whole half day?"

"Mm," was all he received from her.

A couple seconds later, Misaki sat up.

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced as she stood up to grab her stuff.

"No need to announce that, Kaichou," he began to say in that teasing tone of his.

_Here comes the perverted comment,_ Misaki thought with a mental eye roll.

"Unless you're asking me to join you. In fact, I accept that offer!" he finished with a cheeky grin.

"Pervert! Hentai baka!" she screeched back, face red. She ran into the bathroom straight afterwards and slammed the door shut.

Misaki proceeded to run the water for the shower, all flustered.

_Stupid perverted alien,_ she grumbled mentally, _why does he have to make comments like that all the time? But then, that wouldn't be the Usui I know…_ she thought.

She stripped off all her clothing, leaving her underwear on. She was just about to take them off when a low whistle came from behind her.

"Nice panties, Kaichou. Very cute."

"WHAT?" she screeched out, holding her hand to her chest to cover herself.

There stood Usui, in his boxers, smirking in amusement.

_Since when did he get in?_ She thought. _Oh right! The door wasn't locked, and I must've been too caught up in my thoughts to hear it open. And he's only in his boxers! _

While she was in the middle of her thoughts AGAIN, Usui took the chance to carry her into the shower with him.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL USUI!" she shouted, wiping the droplets of water from her face hastily.

Usui began to laugh, still carrying her, while Misaki began to glare at him with that demon aura of hers.

"Usui, you're getting me drenched in my underwear. And GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

"Nope," he answered back, popping the "p". His eyes were gleaming with amusement. And a hint of… was that lust?

The water now fully drenched her lingerie, clinging to her figure. Usui can't help but stare. He put her down on her feet, and held her against him.

"Usui?" she questioned, her voice slightly muffled against his chest.

He only held her tighter against his body, marvelling at the softness of her against him. Usui tilted Misaki's face up, making her eyes meet his. Her amble orbs widened at the amount of emotions in his emerald ones. Their faces inched closer, and their lips met.

Usui kissed forcefully, yet it still felt loving in a way. Misaki responded just as passionately, stretching up to tangle her hands in his golden locks.

This was going to be a long "shower"…

~Next morning~

Usui groaned, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. He remembered last night clearly; Misaki and him making out in the shower for what seemed like to be hours, then once they calmed down enough, Misaki kicked him out the door roughly, yelling at him about being a stupid perverted alien and something about having a shower to finish.

He glanced at the dark haired female beside him, who was cuddling his arm like a pillow. He smiled softly, all traces of sleep now gone. Misaki began to stir too, and after a while she opened her eyes. She began blinking sleep out of her eyes, and when she registered in her mind that she was cuddling Usui's arm, she flew back.

"Please tell me that I wasn't cuddling that like a huge teddy bear or something like that," she said.

"You were, and it was actually really cute," Usui answered.

Misaki blushed at this, and buried her face into her own pillow.

After a few minutes of teasing (Usui) and blushing (Misaki), they decided they should get ready for the day. When they were presentable, they both went down to the kitchen and grabbed some crepes to eat.

"This is so good!" Misaki mumbled through her mouthful of "crepe mush".

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Kaichou," Usui teased, pretending to scold her, "It's not polite and lady-like."

"Whatever! This tastes so good…" Misaki stated again, half-closing her eyes.

Usui chuckled, and let her be. You don't see his prez being so carefree often.

-With Gerard and Tora-

"Do NOT, under any circumstances, let him find out our plans through your actions. Do you understand?" Gerard ordered harshly, his green eyes cold.

"Yes, sir," a man in a completely black outfit answered respectfully.

"If somehow, the mission fails, and he gets very close to forcing answers out of you, take the knife and kill yourself. Do you understand?" Gerard questioned again, his tone still harsh.

"Yes sir, I fully understand," the man answered again.

"Also, under any circumstances, don't let him get killed. You must bring him back alive," Tora added, but his tone wasn't as harsh as Gerard's.

"Yes, sir,"

"Good. Now go! I expect him to be captured by this evening, at 7:00 p.m., not a minute more, not a minute less. Also, it might be a good idea to capture him way before that time, so I can do my work in peace."

"Roger." The man bowed and walked away.

-With Usui-

**USUI POV **

I was strolling down the hallways slowly, thinking of my Ayuzawa. How her eyes will shine when she was enjoying herself, how deep her golden orbs will become when she turned thoughtful, when her brow will crease slightly when she was thinking hard about something. I smiled slightly; no one will notice, since there will be a hardly noticeable change in my facial expressions. Suddenly, I felt a whoosh of air behind me, and a hostile presence. I immediately spun around to defend myself, but it was too late. Something slammed into the back of my head, making my vision a bit fuzzy.

Everything went black.

~ **(^o^)** ~

I woke up with something solid, cold, and clammy at against my back. I groaned wearily. There was a headache pounding at the base of my skull; I bet there is a lump the size of an orange there. Of course I'm exaggerating, but you get the point. I blinked a few times, and my eyes adjusted to the lighting enough to see my surroundings. There were normal house lights on the ceiling, but they were turned off. There was a barred window, which is impossible to escape from, with sunlight streaming through it. I bet this was all Gerard and Tora's doing. Leaving the carnival early to do work, HA! As if! They were plotting against me. Also, Misaki won't be hurt, since they probably did this to get me out of the way. That thought made the tightness in my chest loosen a bit; at least I was useful enough to keep my Misaki safe. But the thought that Gerard and Tora are determined to steal her away from me made me tense up again. I groaned again quietly. Then, I felt something hard press against my thigh, where my pocket was. I took the said object out, and saw that it was my phone. I opened it eagerly, thinking that I could call for help and someone can bail me out. My eager expression quickly fell when I realized that I couldn't get any service. I let out a deep sigh, and ran my hand through my hair. How the hell am I suppose to get out of here then?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I'm rating this to T. The content is a bit more mature than before, and well, I don't want to scar any really young and innocent people out there. I think my writing style changed quite a bit. Do you like the change, or do you think you liked the wording of my words from before more? I personally think that how I wrote this chapter was better than all the ones I wrote before. Feel free to comment on it though! ^_^**

**I think all of you know about how this site is taking down all stories that they deem "inappropriate". I, personally, say that's wrong, since people should be able to post what they want. Not too inappropriate, but appropriate enough to read. Who cares if there's yaoi, yuri (I don't read yuri though), smut, gore, whatever? Their writing is freaking amazing! One of my favorite authors (even though I don't have a favorite authors list, I still know what authors I like) left this site just because we don't have the freedom to write anymore. And I have to say, I was quite upset with that. Also, I heard that there's a group called "Critics United" or something like that was a big cause of this problem. People say that they pick on the fanfics that don't have perfect spelling, grammar, etc. Well, picking on those fanfics are totally wrong, since no one's perfect. It's fine to make some mistakes in grammar/spelling/whatever once in a while; no one needs you to be a perfectionist! But all that stuff about Critics United might have some wrong information, so I would need to get the correct information by myself some time. However, if all that stuff stated above is correct, then I have to say again: That is completely, absolutely, and totally WRONG. I know I might be risking my account by talking/protesting/whatever-you-want-to-call-it about this, but I want to share my thoughts about this with all of you readers. I won't be leaving , if you would like to know. If I did, I would feel like I'm giving in to this group and problem/incident. I would feel like I just kinda LOST this "battle". I'm not sure if you can call this a "battle", but I hope you get what I'm talking about. Another reason is that I am quite new on this site, unlike some authors and readers that have known this site for years. I started reading fanfics a year ago, and got my account in around January-February. I didn't come early enough to see its past, so I don't quite know how people do this long ago. But I have heard that it was nothing like this. Usually authors just get off with a warning, but it has never gone so far to deleting stories or accounts. I don't think I'm ready to leave yet, because I've only been on this site for a year or so. Actually, a lot of authors protested, but I don't think the site bothered to listen to these protests anymore. Really sad, huh? **

**Anyways, enough ranting and protesting. I don't even know if all of you had the patience to read through all of that, but if you did, thank you for putting up with all of that and having the patience to read through everything. That means a lot to me, if people actually take the time to read through my author's notes. Thank you, everyone. -Bows- **

**Anyways, on the brighter side, I finally got my laptop back and managed to finish this update! YAY! Honestly, I missed writing all these weeks. Haha, if you have any thoughts about this chapter or fanfic so far, feel free to express them. Criticism is fine too! (^_^) **

**Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone. I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I know I broke a certain promise, but the thing is, I've been experiencing a MAJOR writer's block. It's still kind of there, but I managed to force a few ideas out of myself. For the past month, for some reason, I just lost the motivation to write. I felt like no ideas were coming. Every day I try to force something out of myself (you know, when you ABSOLUTELY have no ideas?), but NOO, my brain had other ideas. However, I thought that you will rather have something that I came up with naturally, rather than forced. Anyways, I've been reading TONS of books and fanfics to try and get that motivation back, but it didn't seem to be working. Until now. So luckily, I got some of that motivation back. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. (Even though I kind of ditched you people, I'm happy that you still reviewed. Thank you! The reviews are in order (from earliest to latest) since there are a LOT of "Guests"… **

**BelieverofManyThings: Yea… poor Usui. He's stuck in a room… and thx! **

**Magica Ring: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry that I updated so late (you must hate me now…) And yea… hope he will be safe… **

**Shawnmisakiusui: You'll see what will happen to him. ;) As for Misaki, will she be okay? I wonder… -evil smirk- **

**PsychadelicRose: Haha, thx! **

**ZyiareHellsing: LOL thx, but I'm not going to make it rated M. I don't think I can write something that mature… yet. And sorry to keep you waiting… **

**ThePandaHat: LOL there will be. **

**takumisa foreva: Thx~ Sorry to keep you waiting so long… **

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX: Haha I'm glad you understand! And yes, you should be proud of who you are. No one will ever be the exactly the same as you… and LOL no problem. I get off topic PLENTY of times… so no worries. LOL nice joke. XD **

**sakurahanazono: Thank you… and sorry to keep you waiting… again… **

**Coooolll99: I'M SO SORRY! I rly need to make a habit of updating quicker… |||OTL **

**F2032: Thx… sorry to keep you waiting. **

**Guest (reviewed on 7/22/12: chapter one): Ohhh… see something interesting going on? ;) Kk I'm being weird now… =_= **

**Guest (reviewed on 7/22/2: chapter two): Thx! **

**Guest (reviewed on 7/23/12: chapter 11): Thx! **

**Guest (reviewed on 7/24/12: chapter 11): I meant that they were calming down from their makeout session. **

**the allyson wonderland: Thank you! And sorry to keep you waiting… **

**Animefangirl95: Thanks! And I'm glad that you agree with my thoughts, and understand what I'm talking about! **

**Guest (reviewed on 9/3/12: chapter 11): I AM SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. I WILL KEEP GOING, DON'T WORRY. –bows- **

**That's it! And here's the chapter you were all patiently waiting for… due to me being stupid and non-motivated… |||OTL **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Twelve~

**MISAKI POV**

_Hmmm… I wonder when Usui is going to be back. He was gone- like he disappeared in thin air._ I sighed. _Stupid alien…_

I sighed again (for the fourth time in the past hour) and got up to my feet. Oh well, the stupid alien can do whatever he wants; as long as he gets back soon. Seriously, it's been two hours without him contacting me in any sort of way, form, or shape. Okay, I don't know how you contact someone in a shape… but that's beside the point. Anyways, back to the situation. Why isn't Usui telling me about his whereabouts yet? It isn't like him to be away from me for so long… I sighed for the fifth time (why was I sighing so much?!) and continued down the hallway. I passed a door, and heard someone mention "Usui".

I immediately perked up. _Usui? _

"How is he doing?" a voice sounding suspiciously like Gerard came through the door.

"Not too bad, sir," a voice answered back respectfully.

Why was the person being so formal? I spotted a sign that said "Gerard's office" at the side. I mentally face-palmed. This WAS Gerard's office. Of course he would be in there…

"Report back to me in the next few days. You are dismissed," the now identified-as-Gerard voice ordered.

"Yes sir."

I ducked to the side as a man wearing a suit walked out the door and turned to head the opposite direction. Whew…

I thought back to their conversation. It sounded suspicious… why would someone need to report about how Usui was doing? That's just… weird. Why were they keeping tabs on him? I considered asking Gerard for a second. Ah, whatever. I'm asking him. I'm figuring this out, no matter what. I stood doubtfully at the door as negative "what if" thoughts flashed through my mind. What if he gets angry at my questioning? What if I can't get the information? What if he somehow miraculously found out I eavesdropped on the end of their conversation? What if… What if…

_Okay Misaki. You can do this. _

I took a deep breath to calm down my nerves. Then I raised my fist to give a timid knock on the brightly polished wooden door.

"Come in."

I stepped into the study cautiously. A mahogany desk sat in the middle, with a spinning leather chair. Bookshelves lined the sides of the room, and a couch with a coffee table located at a corner. Then my gaze drifted down to the carpet; it was so much more interesting than Gerard's face right now- note the sarcasm.

"Oh, Ayuzawa. Hello, how can I help you today?" Gerard questioned.

I lifted my gaze up. "Hello, Gerard. I'm just wondering if you know where Usui is… I haven't seen him for the past few hours."

"Oh, that. I summoned him for an emergency business trip to go to China, I was planning to tell you but I never managed to find the time. I've been checking up on him; it seems like he hasn't landed yet," Gerard answered smoothly.

"He left without telling me huh…" I murmured.

"My apologies, that was my fault. I forced him to go immediately."

"I understand… thank you. I'll go now." I stepped out and went to our (Usui's and I's) room.

Plopping myself down on the bed, I left my mind drift to Usui. Again. I was seriously becoming obsessed… he's going to have a good laugh at that if he finds out. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

_Usui, I wonder how you're doing right now. I am going to hit you for not even telling me why you're gone. Stupid alien… _

And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep…

**USUI POV **

I had examined the whole room for an opening. No such luck. I threw myself facedown on the bed provided.

_I hope Misaki is fine… _I thought as I drifted to sleep.

**MISAKI POV**

"_Usui!" I screamed out in terror as I stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of me. Usui's limbs were bloodied, and his face bore many cuts and bruises. I struggled against the faceless men restraining me as I attempted to reach out at him. His eyes told me to run, to leave him alone, so I can be safe. I shook my head with a pained expression. _

"_Usui…" I sobbed as I saw another faceless man crack his whip. "No…" I choked. _

_A bark of laughter came from my right. There stood Tora, holding a bloodied whip. His face was twisted in a cruel smirk. He raised his arm, preparing to strike Usui with it. _

"_What are you doing! Tora! Stop it!" I screamed, thrashing against the restraints. "Stop!" _

"_This is what happens to people that take what it mine," he answered coldly. I winced as I heard the crack of a whip, and a slight grunt from Usui. _

"_N-no…" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. _

_I heard cruel laughter AGAIN. But this time to my left… I whipped my head around and saw Gerard, also holding a whip. _

"_What! Gerard! You need to stop too!" I screeched at him. _

"_No, Ayuzawa. This is your entire fault. If you didn't come into Usui's life, this would have never happened." _

"_What? No way…" I whispered weakly. My eyes widened as I saw Gerard raise his whip. _

"_NO!" I shouted. I managed to escape my restrainers, and ran in front of Usui. "NO!" _

_I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the impact…_

I woke up, breathing hard. My hands were covering my face, and tears trickled down my cheeks. I have no idea why I had that dream/nightmare; it seemed so real. Is it an omen? But why would it happen to Usui? Oh please, PLEASE, tell me nothing bad happened to him. He was on a business trip in China! How am I suppose to know what happened to him? If something happened to him…

I began sobbing again. I'm so emotional right now… but I didn't care. All I care about is Usui…

I looked at the time. It said 7:00 pm.

_Usui must be still on the plane, it takes at least 13 hours to fly to China… _*

I won't be able to do anything else after that. I took a shower, changed into pajamas, and climbed onto the bed. I missed Usui's warmth beside me; I guess I've gotten used to it. It will be difficult falling asleep now, since I don't have his reassuring presence beside me anymore… I miss him already. The thought of losing him brought tears to my eyes once more.

"Usui…" I whispered, a tear streaming down my cheek as I drifted into a restless but dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>*<strong>It actually depends where you're flying to China. I remember it takes about 13 hours to get to Beijing. <strong>

**A/N: That's it! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated… stupid writer's block. =_= And this chapter is so short… I'm sorry! That's all I can think up right now. If anyone has some suggestions about the story, feel free to tell me! Just PM me them, we don't want other people to know do we? I'll look at all of your suggestions, but I might not use them. I might use some though. Or you can give me omake requests, since sometimes I will post short omakes if I get writer's blocks like these again. I'm doing that so you people won't get tired of waiting… **

**My writing style has changed once again. I changed so much… I wonder if that's good or bad… **

**Please Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! YESSSS! I didn't take so long to update this time compared to last time! 75 reviews! I'm surprised I was able to go this far. Well that's all thanks to you all! Thank you all so much for supporting this story. I'm actually surprised by the number of reviews I got for the last chapter; I thought that reviews wouldn't come because I took so long to update… but that's not the case! So thank you all AGAIN, for supporting my fanfic no matter what. I'm so lucky to have you people… ^_^ Anyways, I really appreciate all the reviews! **

**Honoko-chan: Thx! And I will write more chapters, don't worry; this fanfic isn't going to end any time soon. Yea… poor Takumi… I wouldn't want to be trapped like that in a random room… **

**ThePandaHat: There will be more… **

**PsychadelicRose: Haha yes there is more. XD **

**sakurahanazono: Thx. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Yea… I hope the writer block is gone soon too. I still have a bit of it… but my head's a bit clearer now with ideas. :) **

**Izzie: Thank you! Enjoy the site; it has a LOT of good works-some are better than mine too. **

**Animefreak5253: Thx. And well… at least I updated sooner than last time… but it's still kind of late… **

**miss nobody: Thx~ and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for a month… **

**hey: Thx. :) **

**G27Forever: Thank you for all the suggestions! I MIGHT use them… haha. And is that pairing from KHR? GiottoxTsuna? I LOVE THAT PAIRING! It's one of my favourites! Actually, it probably IS my favourite. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter you were all waiting for~ **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Thirteen~

**MISAKI POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling tired and drained of emotion. A pang of longing for Usui hit me like a ton of bricks. My feelings for him have gotten to a point where I couldn't go a day without hearing from him. I heaved a deep sigh as I settled back into the soft blanketing of the mattress. Stupid alien making me feel so weak. I wonder when my feelings for him grew to this point. I grumbled as I rolled over on the bed. A glance at the alarm clock informed me that it was 9:00 in the morning.

_Usui should be nearly settled at wherever he's staying at right now, _I decided. I suppose I should give him another hour before I tried to contact him.

I wearily got up from the bed went to the closet to get ready for my day. Once I was comfortably fitted in a tank top, jeans, and a hoodie, I stepped out the door to face what today had to throw at me. I passed several maids and butlers, who I greeted "good morning" to, on my way to the kitchen.

After I had finished my breakfast, I worked on some more paperwork that was mailed to me. Luckily, the process was less violent this time. Unless I missed Usui so much that I didn't even have the strength to throw a fit anymore. Oh well; at least it saved the destruction of some documents and pens. Going to our room, I went with the intent of phoning Usui. Picking up the phone, I dialed the number I knew so well and memorized by heart.

"_I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is currently unavailable or out of service. Please try again later." _

I frowned as I hung up. How was it possible for his phone to go out of service? I tried again, only ending up with the same result. That was weird. Well, I guess he forgot to turn his phone on after he landed. He should call me back when he has the time. In the meanwhile, I'll busy myself with… oh wait. I have nothing to do without Usui giving me suggestions. I groaned and threw myself onto the bed. This was going to be a long day…

-Three hours later-

**MISAKI POV **

_Why isn't Usui calling me back yet?! I'm just sitting here like an idiot, bored out of my mind! Dumb alien, making me wait like this. Wait. Why do I need to wait? I'll just call him again; he might've not noticed that I called him. _

I picked up the phone once again, dialed the extremely familiar number, and waiting for him to pick up.

"_I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is currently unavailable or out of service. Please try again later." _

"Ugh! What's wrong with his phone?" I cried in frustration as I threw the phone onto the bed. Grumbling incoherent words under my breath, I stalked to retrieve it after a few minutes. After ten tries, with the same result, I slammed down the phone. Deciding to request Gerard's assistance, I went to his office and knocked.

"Come in."

"Um, hi, Gerard, can you spare some time to help me with something?"

"No problem Ayuzawa, what do you need?" Gerard answered, putting his pen down.

"Thanks. I was wondering why Usui wasn't picking up his phone; it's already been over 14 hours since he left."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. Usui changed his phone number for the trip since his old one wasn't working properly."

"Oh, I see. How come he didn't give it to me?"

"No, it was my fault; he had to change it in such a short notice so he didn't get the chance to inform you," Gerard explained quickly, "Also, Tora wasn't around to pass on the message, so it wasn't possible to reach you at that time."

I suddenly realized I haven't seen that bastard in quite a while. "Where is he anyways?" I inquired.

"Oh, he's just running some errands for me," he answered dismissively.

"Sou ka… so can I have Usui's number?" I requested.

"Sure." He handed me a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it, "Just dial the number on here and you should be able to reach him."

"Thank you!" I said with a smile. Then I ran back to Usui and I's room.

I eagerly dialed Usui's number, and waited.

There was a crackling noise. "Hello?"

I frowned at the crackling noise, but shrugged it off. The signal was probably bad.

"Hello, Usui? This is Misaki…" I answered.

"Oh, Ayuzawa. I miss you…" Usui answered.

"I miss you too Usui… when will you be back?"

"I don't know. As soon as possible."

"Well, come back soon," I said, sounding very lonely.

"I will Ayuzawa, I will," he answered.

I heard a voice call in the background. "Is that someone calling you? Do you need to leave?" I asked sadly.

"Yes. I need to go. I'll see you soon," he bid goodbye.

"Okay, bye."

I hung up, feeling a lot better after hearing his voice. But something about that conversation didn't sound right. I gave Usui a few chances to tease me, which he will always take advantage of. He would tease me about how his Misa-chan misses him so much and things like that. Oh well. I guess he is just tired from the flight. I'll give him some time to recover. Now, the problem is, how am I going to entertain myself for the rest of the day?

**GERARD POV **

I smirked in triumph as she left with "Usui's" number. Like hell I would let her know what was truly going on. Once that insufferable illegitimate brat was out of the way, I would be there to woo and comfort her. I would then get rid of Tora; he's just a pawn in my game, of course. Definitely, I would find him another woman that would suit his tastes as a reward for helping me. Unless he did the job for me and fell in love with someone else. That would work too. Picking up the phone, I rang Tora's cell.

"Hello?" he picked up.

"Hello, Igarashi. Is the place ready for her?"

"Yes, Walker-san. All preparations are complete."

"Excellent. I'll be sending her over soon. Good day to you," I hung up.

The smirk returned to my face as I looked out the window thoughtfully.

Oh Takumi, you will never win the battle against me. EVER. I will take her as mine.

**TORA POV **

A devious smile took place on my face after I ended the call. That Gerard Walker made a mistake sending her to where I am now. Once she gets here, I would steal her away and get rid of that stupid Walker snob. He has been a great tool in my plan; and also played his part very well. But first things first; I must take care of Usui. I imagined him trapped in that cell back at the Walker's mansion, and let out a snicker. Wonder how he's doing with being caged up… that dumb bastard.

Just wait you two Walker idiots. I would steal her away from both of you. Mindless fools.

**MISAKI POV **

I groaned in boredom as I lay face flat on the bed. I did everything that came to mind: draw, eat, do leftover paperwork. I even explored the whole property three times! I mean, who does that? Obviously, an extremely bored person-like me right now. However, I did see a door that looked a bit suspicious; it was all metal and stuff. It seemed like they were locking something in there; probably their money or something valuable. Now, as I rolled to face the ceiling, I wracked my brain for something to do. Coming up with a blank, I grunted, exasperated.

"Why did Usui have to go and leave me here drowning in boredom?" I complained into a pillow. "ARGH!"

A knock sounded at the door. "Ayuzawa-san? The master needs to see you."

"Okay, I'll be right there," I called back.

I ran my hand through my hair as I sat up. I wonder what Gerard wants to talk to me about…

I knocked on the wooden door of his office, and instantly heard a "come in". Opening the door, I stepped through the entrance slowly, thinking about what Gerard has to say.

"You said that you needed to see me, Gerard-san?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. Take a seat," he said, gesturing to the leather chair in front of his desk.

"So?" I inquired.

"It seems like I need to move you to another mansion I share with the Evans family, for the side of the estate you live in needs some refurnishing. A limousine would be there to send you. You will have 20 minutes to pack," Gerard stated.

"I understand. But Usui will be informed of this, right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! I already moved all his things to the other mansion."

"And who are the Evans family?" I asked again, seeming like a young, curious child.

"They are very close friends of mine, and are extremely kind and generous. You don't need to be scared of them," Gerard answered.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, hurry along. You still need to pack." Gerard ushered me from his office, and closed the door softly.

"Well, I guess I need to pack everything," I sighed, and headed to the room.

-15 minutes later-

I sat in the plush seat of the limousine and looked out the window. Staring out the window, I couldn't help but think I left something behind. Surprisingly, only one thing, or rather, name, came in my mind.

_Usui… _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Misaki, she's missing Usui pretty bad. And before you kill me for not giving you an Usui POV in this chapter, I wanted to give you a clue about what Gerard and Tora are doing to know them a bit better. There should be more Usui in the next chapter though! **

**My writer's block still hasn't gone away yet, but I'm managing. It's kinda difficult to know what to write, but it's a lot better than before. Before, my mind was absolutely blank. Now, I have some idea of what to put on the paper (Or Word Document, you can say). Anyways, thanks for all your suggestions and happy holidays! ^_^ (Hopefully, I'll be able to update by then, but I'll say it in advance.) **

**Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm here with the next chapter! After a thousand years, I know. I'm sorry! (_; ) I was busy with competitions and schoolwork. Ever since my last update, I've went to literally 8 competitions for academics & music and had to play at a concert for piano. School was hectic, due to final projects, exams, etc. This is why this chapter took a lot longer than usual. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but I am really busy these days. Thank you all for your reviews! **

**Magica Ring: Thx! As for the plot, you'll see soon. A few chapters or so, maybe? –Mysterious smirk- **

**ThePandaHat: There will be… and are you just spamming me? Not to be mean or anything, just wondering, since you have said the same thing for the past few reviews. I'm just wondering; I don't mean anything harmful or mean about it… **

**Guest: Ah… well… sorry about that. I really need to update quicker… huh… **

**miss nobody: Thx. And yea… I will write more. **

**tangerine-sama: Thx, and I'm sorry for not updating quicker. (_) **

**manda3575: Thank you. :D **

**DatpandaGirl: Ahaha… you'll see what happens. And thx. **

**Melody: Thx. Yea… I'll keep writing. **

**Crazycookieluver2013: Thx! I tried my best to update quicker. (_) **

**8melody23: Thx~ SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKER. **

**Guest: Hinata will appear later. I think. ;) **

**: Yes, they really are. **

**DriftBlades: Moe moe~ Hmm… I wonder what Usui is doing too. Let's find out! XD **

**Now, without further ado, here's the chapter~ **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Fourteen~

**USUI POV **

A flash of movement outside the window caught my attention. I turned my head towards that direction and saw a limousine. A figure that suspiciously looked like Misaki step into the fancy vehicle. Wait what? Misaki? What if that was actually Misaki? I bet this is another plan Gerard and Tora devised together to take her away from me. Well, guess what. The sad truth is, it's working so far. I can't do a damn thing when I'm trapped inside this stupid prison. It's actually quite frustrating; I have never once felt so helpless. As I moved closer to the window, I was able to successfully confirm the figure was Misaki. My heart sank as the limousine began to travel down the smooth road. So they WERE taking here away from me. A rush of determination suddenly hit me. I WILL get out of this place, no matter what. I walked back to the bed and lied down on my back. Now armed with my new sense of resolve, I began to brainstorm escape plans.

-A while later-

A knock suddenly sounded at the door as it opened a few seconds after. A person that I assumed was a guard walked in, carrying a tray of food and water. Hah, at least they didn't forget to feed me. He put the tray down on the floor beside my bed and turned around, about to leave.

_It's now or never,_ I thought as I focused my gaze on his retreating back. One, two, three-

I karate-chopped the back of his neck viciously. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. I ran towards the door in hopes of escape. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky. The second I stepped a foot outside the door, the sound of blaring alarms filled the air.

"Get him!" a voice roared.

I spared a glance over my shoulder, only to be greeted by the sight of guards running towards to me in breakneck speed.

I bolted.

**MISAKI POV **

My eyes widened at the luxurious mansion outside the window as the limo rolled onto a smoothly paved driveway. Well, it was nowhere as extravagant as the Walker's mansion, but fairly exquisite. The vehicle slid slowly into a stop. A butler came out to greet us and collected our luggage.

"Arigatou," I murmured.

He gave me a respectful nod and began dragging suitcases into the manor.

A low chuckle from behind me jolted me into alertness. My muscles coiled, ready to spring onto the unsuspecting person. Now, don't you start lecturing me on being paranoid. It never hurts to be ready; I can be attacked by a rabid dog that chuckles or something. The loud footsteps neared as they rounded the car. Okay, let me reword that. I can be attacked by a rabid dog with loud footsteps that chuckles.

Gerard emerged from behind the car, stowing his phone into his pocket. He raised a dark eyebrow at my rather… interesting pose.

"Nice pose there, Ayuzawa-san. Are you trying to model for a camera?" Gerard asked, his eyes flickering around to spot any hidden lenses.

"No, not at all!" I blushed, "That was my uh… glad-to-be-standing-back-on-ground pose."

He nodded as if this was a daily occurrence, and led the way to the entrance.

Wow. I thought he would give me the kind of look you would give to insane people.

When I entered, I gawked at the interior. It wasn't so far behind from the Walker's mansion. It felt like putting your finger on a single piece of furniture was blasphemy. Suddenly, I heard a gasp.

"Milady! You must not go downstairs in that attire!" a maid shouted, chasing a girl who looked about 17 and was clad in jeans and a t-shirt.

"It's okay, Nancy! I walk around all the time like this anyways!" she reassured.

"Milady…" the maid, Nancy, I presume, sighed in defeat.

The girl bounded up to me.

"Hi! I'm Cassandra Evans! I insist you call me 'Cass' for short! You're Ayuzawa Misaki, right?" she chirped, eyes bright with excitement.

"Hai…?" I answered, unsure of what to say.

"I heard that you were coming! I finally get a companion!" she cheered, grabbing my hands and began to shake them vigorously.

"…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"Come on! I'm going to take you to your room! It's right beside mine!" she took off, dragging me behind her like I was a rag doll.

Finally, we stopped at an ornately carved door. I'm guessing that's my room.

"This is your room," Cass said, pointing at the door right in front of us.

_So my guessing skills aren't that bad after all, _I mused.

"My room is right there," she continued on, indicating to the door at my right, "We can do so much stuff together! Well, I'll let you settle down in your room. Your suitcase is already in the room for you. See ya!" she waved and opened the door to her own room.

I pushed open my heavy door and was met by the sight of another overly fancy room. The furniture was placed similarly to the room I had in the Walker's mansion. I spotted my plain black suitcase sitting in the far corner. I strode over to it briskly, and started organizing its contents into its respectful places. A sharp rap at the door paused my luggage organizing.

"Coming!" I called as I stood up to open the door.

I was greeted by the sight of Igarashi Tora himself. He wore a devious smirk on his face as he leaned on the door frame.

"Hello, Ayuzawa-san," he drawled.

I blinked in shock. "What are you doing here?" I asked, astounded at the fact that he was here also.

"To see you. You should be flattered." His smirk grew.

"Oh, I am so flattered. What honourable thing have I done for you to grace me with your divine presence?" I inquired sarcastically. Stupid egoistical jerk.

"Well, you know, you done great things like put Seika into order, intrigue many people, make people-"

"No, seriously. Why are you here?" I interrupted.

He sighed, "You really don't appreciate my sense of humour, huh. Well, I'm here for business purposes."

"Oh really?" I asked skeptically. Who says he wasn't here to stalk me or something?

"Yeap!" he nodded happily. A bit TOO happily, to be honest.

"Okay then…"

"So, are you finding yourself comfortable so far?" he questioned, his eyes wandering around the room I was currently staying in.

"Pretty good. It's actually quite similar to the room I shared with Usui in the Walker's mansion," I responded.

I saw his eyes tighten with what looked like anger. However, it was gone in a blink of an eye. I brushed it off as a figment of my imagination.

_Jeez Misaki, you need to sleep more, _I chastened myself.

"That's nice," he said, "Well, I'll see you around."

He brushed a kiss on my cheek and strode off, leaving me with a baffled expression present on my tomato-red face.

I only had one thought running through my head.

_What the hell just happened? _

**USUI POV **

_Damn it_, I cursed mentally as I struggled against ten people holding me down. I swear they're on steroids or something. How is it possible for someone to be THIS strong?

The people holding me down successfully chained me to the wall. They stepped back, and sneered at me.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"What we want? Nothing. Our master seems to want something from you though," the leader smirked.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Oh, look who we have here. _Ayuzawa Misaki_," his smirk grew as he answered the call in front of me.

What he did next was not expected at all. He pulled out a small, rectangular, and black device. Clicking the button at the top, the said device made a weird crackling sound. He raised the object to his mouth.

"Hello?" he said.

My eyes expanded to twice their size. That was my voice!

_Those imposters…_ I fumed.

"Misaki! It's me!" I called in desperation.

"_Yes, of course it's you. What are you talking about, baka uchuujin?" _she replied impatiently.

"Mmph!" someone clapped their gloved hand over my mouth while two others held my head.

"Don't interrupt our boss," a snarky voice hissed in my ear.

The more I listened to their conversation, the more angered I grew. I tried struggling against the restraining hands, but with no avail. My struggling ceased after I realized I wouldn't be able to escape from these holds.

The leader finished his call. He sauntered up to me in an arrogant fashion, and grinned.

He dangled the black rectangular object between his index finger and thumb.

"This thing is very useful you know. It alters my voice into it to sound exactly like yours. She didn't even suspect a thing."

I glared at him venomously. If looks could kill, he would be a pile of ashes on the ground right now.

"Your girlfriend seems very sweet," he sneered.

I began struggling against my restraints again.

"Release his head," he ordered his men, "I need to hear him speak."

"You're revolting," I spat out as soon as my mouth got uncovered.

A sharp smack echoed through the room. My head snapped sideways, and my reddening cheek was throbbing.

"Inject him with the drug," he spit out, and proceeded to stomp out of the room.

The door slammed the same time a syringe was stabbed into my arm.

"Sweet dreams," a mocking voice said, and all of the other people filed out of the room.

My body slumped, and the darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I gave you some Usui in this chapter! I sort of had to force myself to keep writing until the words started flowing naturally, since as you know, there was a writer's block. I knew what I should write about, but I didn't know how to write it. That just feels super frustrating. **

**I'd like to thank you all for supporting this fanfic and putting up with my delayed- sometimes EXTREMELY delayed- updates. I couldn't have done this all without you! Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**Well, I'll see you next chapter! Ja ne~ **

**Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Konichiwa minna-san! I come bearing another chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! **

**Scarlet fire: Thank you! Yes, how dare they hit our Usui? Do they have no common sense? HAH? And Misaki won't get raped… I think. -Evil smirk- No, it's okay. She's not getting raped. XD **

**heyitsme: LOL you can make their life worse than living in hell later. As for now, I need them in this fanfic. XD **

**ZyiareHellsing: Usui! NOOOO! XD It's okay. At least he's still alive, right? **

**Selina: Thanks! And I hope this update wasn't too late for you. (_) **

**JoJo: The perverted alien was caught off guard and got snatched by overly muscular people on steroids. XD **

**Sakura: That's why I'm here. XD **

**AtikahFiction: Yea, I agree, this fanfic at the beginning was rather… dull. I'm glad that you're starting to enjoy it in the later chapters though! Thx! **

**Enjoy the next chapter~ **

Normal-Japanese

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Fifteen~

**MISAKI POV **

I hung up the phone with a frown adorning my face. Something about that phone call with Usui was nagging me. Attempting to shake off that annoying voice in my head, I began unpacking.

_You know something's wrong. You can feel it in your gut. Just admit it. Something doesn't feel right, _it taunted me.

_Shut up, _I snapped at it.

As I got settled into the second room I was "assigned" to in this vacation, a rather loud and energetic knock sounded at the door.

"It's me! Cass!" her voice was muffled by the wooden barrier between us.

"Coming! Give me a second!" I called as I went to let her in.

"Hi!" she greeted, "I was wondering, do you want a tour of this estate? You probably will get lost. Come on, it'll be fun!" she finished with hopping and clapping her hands excitedly.

"Sure?" I answered. For the second time today, this girl has startled me with her overflowing energy. It's like she's a descent of the Energizer Bunny or something.

"Okay! Let's go Misa-chan~" she sang as she dragged me down the hall. She suddenly stopped short and turned around slowly. "Wait. I can call you Misa-chan, right?" she questioned with a serious expression.

"Y-yes?" I responded, not sure of what to make of her sudden mood swing.

"Yay! Personally, I think 'Misaki' or 'Ayuzawa' is too much of a mouthful to say. Seriously. I hate long names like mine," she frowned, and asked suddenly, "Don't you agree, Misa-chan?"

I laughed awkwardly. This girl's energy was just too much to keep up with.

Deeming that as a good enough answer, she continued her rant on long names. "Honestly, I think people thought of long names to just inconvenience us. Why would someone want lengthy names? They're difficult to say AND to pronounce…" she rambled on and on as we resumed on making our way through the mansion.

An hour of walking and rambling of overly random topics later, Cass led me to a clearing.

A serene expression crossed her face as she began explaining her memories of this place.

"I always come here to calm my mind and think about things here," she said, smiling softly, "When I have problems, I just come here and talk to myself. It's not like anyone would hear me anyways, since literally no one comes here."

"I see," I murmured, not wanting to disturb the peaceful setting we were in.

"Oh, by the way, I heard you're dating Usui. How is he?" she asked out of the blue.

"Usui? H-he's fine," I stuttered with a blush coating my cheeks, "He's on a business trip in China right now, so he's joining us here later."

"I'm glad he finally found someone that suited him. I give you my blessing," she said.

"Thanks…"

Who was this girl and why the heck does it seem that she was so close to Usui? My brow creased slightly as a pang of jealousy rang through me, shocking me to the core. Since when did I feel jealous over anything? Stupid alien from "Planet Pheromone" making me feel weird stuff.

Cass seemed to notice the emotions raging through me.

"Usui and I were very close friends in our childhood. Although we were nothing more than friends; I merely see him as the brother I never had." Her sky blue eyes stared into the distance, clearly lost in the memories.

"Ah, you must have been very close with him," I said quietly, and leaned back to lie on the ground. The soft blades of grass tickled my back.

"I was," she confirmed, and nodded before continuing, "Although it took a while for him to open up. It was hard enough convincing his grandfather to let me see him whenever I would like. That poor child…"

"Yea," I sympathized, "it must've been hard for him…"

We laid in comfortable silence before it was interrupted by the cheerful chirping of the birds passing through.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a bird? To have no worries in the world and just be… free?" Cass murmured.

I deliberated for a minute before answering rather reluctantly.

"No," I admitted, "I never actually thought of that." The last part was mumbled bashfully, for the fear of appearing extremely shallow.

"Ah," she replied. "Well, it's not like it's something everyone think about on regular basis," she laughed quietly, and brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes as she turned towards me.

"Shall we go back?" she offered, "I mean, if you want to stay longer…" she trailed off.

"Uh, no, it's fine! Let's go!" I got up, and brushed myself off before following Cass.

"When we get back, we can… EAT CAKE! I LOVE CAKE! YOU KNOW, OUR CHEF STEPHANO MAKES THE BEST CAKE EVER! IT'S SO FLUFFY, TASTY…"

_There she goes again, rambling to no end, _I sighed.

"STEPHANO~" Cass sang while skipping into the kitchen when we got back, "Is there any more cake left from yesterday?"

"Yes! There's some strawberry cheesecake left! It's in the fridge; let me just get it for you!" the chef answered cheerily.

However, Cass got there quicker than him. She yanked open the door, and screamed "CAKE!" whilst hurriedly placing it on the counter.

"Here! EAT! IT'S CAKE!" she shrieked, shoving a plate filled with three slices into my hands.

"GO!" she urged, pushing me towards the table.

"Um, Cass? I don't think I can finish this much," I said, intimidated by the amount on my plate.

"It's okay," she responded with a mouth filled with cake, "I'll just finish the rest!" And then she proceeded to devour the slices without a care in the world.

I tentatively took an experimental bite. The sweet taste spread across my tongue causing me to moan.

"IT'S SO GOOD!"

"I KNOW! NOW EAT!" Cass shoved the rest of the cake that was on my fork into my mouth. I think I almost swallowed the fork along with the cake.

"Don't try to kill me! Patience!" I choked.

All she did was laugh.

"Just hurry up and eat."

**-Meanwhile with Usui…- **

**THIRD PERSON POV **

Usui's body was slumped to the cold stone tiles of his prison. The door slammed open, however, his motionless figure didn't stir. A man clad in a business suit strode in, and checked Usui for any signs of awakening from his slumber.

"Any change, sir?" his accomplice inquired.

"No," the man said with a smirk, "that brat's still deep under. So weak. He's not going to stand a chance in getting his girlfriend back."

"Let's go," he ordered.

He took one last examining look at his captive, and sauntered out the door.

What he didn't notice were the bright emerald green orbs, glaring through the slits of Usui's eyelids.

_No chance in saving Misaki? We'll see who's laughing when I manage to escape, _Usui snarled in his head.

**-And back to Misaki- **

Cass and I strolled casually down the corridors of her mansion. After that episode with cake, she had eagerly demanded my cell phone number. Feeling reluctant to deny her request, I exchanged phone numbers with her. Suddenly, we heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Tora. What he said didn't sound very good either.

"Once we have no more use for that Usui brat anymore, we can just dispose of him. He's still trapped in your mansion anyways, so there's not much he can do."

"Yeah," another voice replied.

_Gerard? What the heck was he doing here? _I pondered silently.

"How should we dispose of him?"

"Well, we can always torture him in front of Ayuzawa. You know, to threaten her, so she has no choice but to agree with our demands. And when she finally agrees, we'll…"

I get any further than the word "torture". Seeing red, I stormed up towards the door and was about to barge in. Until I was stopped by a hand.

Cass shook her head at me and put a finger to her lips. I can tell she was straining her ears in order to listen in, but the voices had turned inaudible. With a sigh, she got up and dragged me to her room.

She pushed me through the door, and ran a hand through her long hair.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, "Usui, trapped? What?!"

"I know as much as you…" I responded.

"Well," she contemplated, "we're going to have to save him then. Tora said that he was still at Gerard's home right? Well, we'll just infiltrate and save him! Now, do you have any idea where the room is?"

"I don't know," I mused, "Oh wait! I remember seeing a suspicious door at the mansion. It was made of metal and stuff."

"That's definitely where Usui is."

"Well," I sighed, "I need to save him. Stupid alien, making me save you. Why are you so troublesome?"

"I? What are you talking about?" she protested, "WE. WE are saving him."

"If WE'RE going to save him, we're going to need a plan. Got any ideas, partner in crime?" I smirked.

She laughed. "That's the spirit!" she cheered, and turned completely serious, "Okay, so how about we…"

She explained her idea through, and I made some adjustments. Once we were done with our plan A and plan B, we felt exhausted.

"We'll start tomorrow! Sleep well!" Cass called after me as I headed next door to rest.

I nodded with a smile as a reply.

Be ready Usui. It's my turn to save you this time.

**A/N: OHH… the alien's going to get saved by the demon president! Anyways, that's it for this chapter! And luckily, it's not a cliffhanger this time! –Claps- I'm sure you're getting sick of the cliffhangers I ALWAYS seem to put at the end of each chapter. Well, this is your uh… let's call it "break from cliffhangers"! I know. The name is so creative. I always got so much bonus marks in school for that. **

**AHAHAHA. That's a lie. ;-; I suck at being creative. **

**On the topic of school, I'm aware that school is starting soon or has already started for most of you readers out there. Summer seemed to just fly by so fast! I wish you luck in school! **

**Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back! After such a long time… Thanks to everyone that left reviews! **

**christie700: Yea, Misaki, gambatte~ **

**supersushicupcake: Yes, me and my cliffhangers. They suck, don't they? XD **

**Idontgiveafuko: Thx! I'm glad you enjoy it! **

**ZyiareHellsing: I had to search that up to get it. Is that bad? |||(_ _)||| **

**Lalhmingfaki: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE QUICKERRRR. (_) **

**Abby: LOL. You got all worked up? Don't waste your energy just yet. XD **

**Luna demon: Thank you! Hmm… I wonder what they want too… **

**TaigaRAWR: Thank you! **

**Panda Cannons: Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Abby: LOL it'll come soon enough. **

**Butterfly7258: Will do. :D **

**The chapter shall be presented~ **

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

~Chapter Sixteen~

**MISAKI POV **

At the wee hours of daylight, I opened Cass's bedroom door, pounced on her bed, and proceeded to shake her awake violently.

"Hey Cass. Wake up," I hissed into her ear.

"Hmm?" She sleepily cracked one eye open. "Misa-chan, what are you doing waking me up at the ungodly hour of…" She slowly glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed.

"FOUR A.M?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she shrieked, all sleep forgotten.

"Shh!" I covered her mouth with my hand, "You'll wake up the whole house!"

"AKSLJDLAKJHFKLGJHA?!" Her protests were muffled by my palm.

I uncovered her mouth. "Yes?" I sighed.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" she whisper-yelled

I gave her an "are you serious?" look.

"The plan, stupid," I deadpanned.

Her facial features morphed into an expression of realization.

"Oh."

"So what are you doing here sitting like a dumbstruck calf?" I demanded, "Get up! I'll be in my room. Come when you're done."

"Okay…" She yawned and stretched.

When we were all dressed in black and ready to execute the first part of our plan, we sneaked out of a window (skill, I know) and landed on the perfectly manicured carpet of grass beneath us. Using our prowess, we managed to get past the guards. We quietly made our way across the immense front lawn and reached the front gate.

"This stealth mode is fun," Cass giggled quietly.

"Quiet!" I whispered, "Keep unnecessary comments to a minimum!"

When we somehow managed to get the gates to open smoothly without a creak, a terrifying thought I haven't considered before flashed through my head.

"What about the security cameras?" I questioned frantically, trying to keep the volume of my voice down.

"I deactivated them when you were in your room," Cass reassured.

"Oh, thank the high heavens," I sighed in relief.

A taxi crawled at a slow pace down the driveway, and rolled smoothly to a stop in front of us. My hand drifted to the pocket knife I have stashed at my waistband. Who knows who's driving that taxi?

Cass bounded towards the passenger door and opened it.

"Hey Jack!" she greeted cheerfully, "Sorry for asking you to come at such an inconvenient time."

"It's okay, I don't mind," Jack laughed it off.

"Hey, Cass!" I snapped, "What are you doing? You don't even know who it is!"

"Oh lighten up, Misa-chan, you're too uptight." She rolled her eyes at me. "I obviously know him. I contacted him while you were in your room too."

"Wow. Any more other things you did that I'm not aware of while I was in my room?" I asked dryly.

"Hmm… I think there was… actually no… never mind…" She trailed off.

"Okay then," I sighed, "Well, obviously, we can trust this guy. So what are we still standing here in the cold like idiots?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Let's go inside the car."

I slid into the backseat when it became apparent that Cass wanted the shotgun for herself.

"I'm so glad you shut down the security cameras," I commented, "If you didn't, we would be in so much trouble."

"I know!" Cass laughed.

Little did I know, Gerard was watching the whole scene from his bedroom window.

When Cass and I arrived at the Walker Mansion, everything was eerily silent. Well, no surprise there, since it was four in the morning anyways. The really surprising thing was that there were no guards.

I mean, even the Evans mansion has guards. However, the Walker Mansion is a different story. Isn't that a bit suspicious to you?

Cass hacked into the mechanics of the gates, and they opened without much difficulty. She hacked into the alarm system too, so no alarm sounded. Yes, she's a computer genius. Never expected that, did you?

We climbed in through a window an idiot left open. Careful not to awaken the sleeping individual lost in dreamland, we swiftly snuck out the door and into the familiar corridors of the mansion. Then, we ran down the stairs in the direction of the room with the metal door. We turned a sharp corner, and proceeded to crash into a mob of men in black suits.

The lights left on were very dim, so we couldn't identify their faces. But from their aura and body language, I can tell you that they were very menacing.

"Um, excuse me sirs, I kind of want to get through," Cass said in attempt for them to make way.

"No can do, miss," the man at the front replied gruffly, "We do not allow people to get through us."

"But-" Cass began to protest.

"Seize them," a voice said calmly behind us.

I whirled around. Gerard stood there, a slightly gloating expression on his face.

"Gerard? What-how-when," I struggled to form words.

"Ayuzawa, you're always so naïve." Gerard smirked. "I knew something was up when the light in Miss Evans's room was still on."

"Dammit," Cass cursed under her breath, "I knew we should've been more careful."

"Indeed, you should have," Gerard replied.

Suddenly, hands clamped around the top of my arms. I struggled, kicked, and tried to scream for help, but my cries were muffled by the hands covering my mouth. Commotion from my other side made me aware that Cass was having the same problems.

"Where do we take them, sir?"

"To the other side of the mansion. Lock them in the room with no window," Gerard ordered.

"Roger that."

They began dragging me in the direction of their destination. At that, I struggled and fought even more, but my attempts for escape were futile. The men threw us in the room, and locked the door.

"So, what do we do now?" Cass sighed in defeat.

"Why do you sound like you've given up already?" I snapped, "We find out a plan to escape this accursed room, of course!"

"But how?" she whined, "We're locked! What is there to do?"

"There is something to do," I promised, "We need to make a lot of noise so they'll come here to see what the heck is going on."

"What do we do when they come then?" Cass questioned.

"The minute the door cracks open, you need to grab it and yank it open as hard as I can. I'll take care of the people that opened it, and run for Usui."

Her eyes brightened. "Good idea!"

"Let's start!"

"LADSFHLADKHGLAKSFLK!" Cass screamed gibberish.

"TWINKLE, TWINKLE, LITTLE STAR, HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE." I shouted along with her.

After a good five minutes of this boisterous clamour, someone finally slammed the door open. Yay, we don't even have to waste strength to pry the door open!

"What are you-" The unlucky individual was met by my flying kick to his face. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Cass and I flitted through the group of people crowding the hallways. Apparently, they found a need to get a band of skilled fighters in order to deal with two yelling girls trapped inside a room. Soon, bodies of unconscious people littered the floor. Running through them with agility, we sprinted with vigor to Usui's prison.

Our joy was short-lived upon reaching the metal door. The fact that we had no idea how to open the door stumped us.

"How do we open this now?" I groaned, running my hands through my hair.

"Wait," Cass murmured, "I saw this code written on Gerard's journal somewhere. Let me try that…"

"I'm not going to even ask why you've seen his journal. Hurry up and try the code," I urged.

She entered the numbers and the lock clicked open. I caught a glance of the code before the door swung open. The numbers were 09-29-33.

_Hmm… I wonder why the dates of my birthday are in there_… I mused.

All thoughts stopped when I stepped through the door to see Usui. A bruise adorned his cheek, with multiple cuts and grazes decorating his arms, wrists, and shoulders.

"Usui!" I rushed over, "Are you okay? Well of course, you're not okay, but you get my point!"

"Ayuzawa?" Usui looked up, "It's actually you!"

"Yes, it's me," I said quietly, stroking his cheek. "They hurt you," I said, noting the other injuries on his face.

"You're here, alive and well," he said in relief.

He leaned forward as far as he could, and kissed me. It had a sense of urgency, as if I would disappear in thin air any second.

"Well, isn't this a touching reunion." I heard a mocking voice at the door.

I turned my head around, only to see Cass being held by a guard, and guns pointing at Usui and me.

"Don't move, or I'll tell them to shoot," Gerard warned.

Oh crap.

We're screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, don't you absolutely adore that cliffhanger? It's really great isn't it? So great you might want to smash your computer or device out of frustration. Well, don't just yet. Don't you want to read the next chapter? **

**I apologize for updating so late yet again. I was busy with… stuff. Lots and lots of stuff. **

**Well, it's going to be the New Year soon! Time passes so quickly. It's going to be 2014 already… **

**I wish you all happy holidays (or Merry Christmas) and a happy New Year~ **

**Please Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm back~ I was going to update for you guys on Christmas, but FFN decided to be mean to me and not let me log in. ;-; However, here's the chapter! (2 days later than I wanted, sadly) Thanks to everyone that reviewed! **

**Guest: Thanks? XD**

**jennishoujo: Of course I'll continue. That's why I'm here. :D**

**Abby: LOL well at least you didn't have to wait for long this time. XD **

**galaxyoung: Hopefully this is quick enough…? **

**Bri: LOL thx. **

**meimei11: AHAHAHAHA I think a lot of people hate my cliffhangers. XD **

**sangeeta: Soon. **

**WishingUsuiWasReal: LOL maybe I will do that… you'll never know. **

**On with the chapter~**

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

Underlined- English

~Chapter Seventeen~

**USUI POV**

I couldn't believe it. She was really here. Kneeling right in front of me, in the flesh, alive, and well. I couldn't help but lean forward, and capture her cold yet soft lips with mine. A voice dripping with malice made both of our heads snap towards the door.

"Well, isn't this a touching reunion," Gerard sneered.

My gaze swept across the area around the door, and spotted a familiar face of a female, who was restrained a guard.

I inwardly frowned. Who is this? Why is she so familiar?

"Don't move, or I'll tell them to shoot." The threatening tone from Gerard made my attention immediately return to the current situation.

Upon instinct, I made a move to protect Misaki. I heard two gunshots go off, and swiftly shielded her body with my own.

The first bullet hit the wall next to my head; however, I wasn't so lucky with the second one. It buried itself into my arm, and the world went dark for a second. I heard two more shots go off. One caught me in the leg, while the other struck my side. The edges of my vision turned black. I gritted my teeth through the agony, and almost collapsed to the ground. The only thing holding me up was my good arm. I managed to maintain consciousness, but the last shot delivered the finishing blow. I passed out from the pain, and slumped onto Misaki's lap.

**MISAKI POV**

"USUI!" I screamed, shaking his limp body with both of my hands, "WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU, STUPID ALIEN!"

"Please don't be dead…" I sobbed as I shakily checked for a pulse. Ah, it was there. It was weak, but still there. The light pulsating feeling on his wrist slightly soothed me. I began ripping strips of cloth from his shirt to make into bandages.

Suddenly, another group of men clothed in black darted inside the room. I stiffened. Is this another ambush from the Gerard's side? Or is it some sort of help? I grasped tightly onto the miniscule amount of hope for the latter possibility. My hopes were confirmed when the first guy rammed the butt of his gun into the back of the head of the nearest guard, effectively knocking him out.

"THIS is the thing I forgot to inform you of; I prepared back-up people," Cass said, "Sorry, Misa-chan."

"Why are you saying sorry?" I demanded, "You saved our lives!"

Cass laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks?"

"No problem. Now, how the heck do you carry this stupid perverted alien out of here?"

Yeah, I'm still insulting Usui in this state. Sue me.

"Here, I'll help you," Cass offered.

"Sure. Can you take the legs? I'll take the torso."

"One, two, three!" Cass grunted as we both lifted Usui's body up.

"Wow Misa-chan, tell your boyfriend to lose some weight. He's too heavy," Cass grumbled as we both heaved him out the door.

"I think it's all muscle," I grunted back. Usui had barely an ounce of fat on him. That's a fact.

We skirted around the people lying on the floor. I glared menacingly towards Gerard in particular, my eyes shooting imaginary daggers at his annoying face.

Once we got the alien's body loaded into the SUV the back-up crew arrived with, we told the driver to race back to the Evans Mansion in order for Usui to receive medical care. My eyes stared into the darkness suspiciously, as if expecting something- or someone- to jump out at us and stop the vehicle. Luckily, my wild imagination didn't become a reality, and we got to the manor safely.

When the car stopped, Cass and I lugged Usui's body out, and rushed inside. For some reason, the makeshift bandages weren't soaked through at all.

_Weird._ I frowned. _Oh well; at least he's not experiencing extreme blood loss. _

We barged through the door not-so-quietly, and received quite an unexpected greeting. A man with a stern face towered at the top of the stairs. His hair, once a solid and pure dark brown, is now streaked with a few strands of gray.

"Cassandra Evans!" he boomed, "Where were you in the past hour? How dare you sneak out of the house without telling anyone!"

"But, Dad!" Cass protested, "We had to save Usui from the Walker Mansion! He needs medical care immediately!"

Cass's dad's gaze drifted to Usui's broken figure. His eyes softened with what seemed like fondness.

"Bring him to the medical ward," he said, "I will make sure the doctor is there for him."

Cass smiled in relief. "Thanks, Dad!"

She guided us through the hallways and staircases, and eventually we reached the ward.

"Let's set him down on that bed." She nodded towards a bed at the end of the room.

"Sure." And with that, we both dragged him over and dumped him gently on the bed.

The doctor came after shortly, and we gave him and the bed where Usui is a wide berth, so we didn't get in his way. He ran a few tests, and opened up the bandages to see how severe the bullet wounds were. Giving them a good glance over, his expression didn't change in the slightest.

"I need you two to leave because I need to remove the bullets from his body first. It won't be pretty, so I advise you to do what I say," he said when he turned around.

Luckily, my English was superior to most of the people in Japan, so I understood what he said perfectly.

"Okay. We'll be waiting outside," Cass replied.

"Come on, Misa-chan." She gently tugged my arm. "Let's go."

I nodded slowly, and gave a lingering glance to Usui's helpless figure lying on the bed. I finally complied with Cass's insistent pull on my arm, and followed her out the door.

I leaned heavily on the wall beside the door to the vicinity.

"I hope he's going to be okay," I murmured, my voice laced with worry, "I mean, he IS an alien right? He's going to survive this. Right?"

My eyes searched Cass's desperately for a reassuring answer.

"He's going to survive," Cass soothed, "He's Usui, after all."

"You're right. He's Usui, so he must survive. But what if he doesn't?" I wailed, sliding down the wall with my hand covering half of my face.

"Hey! Misaki! Stop this pessimistic thinking!" Cass reprimanded.

"It's not!" I looked up at her. "It's called being realistic!"

"Then stop this realistic thinking! Do you think Usui will appreciate you overworking yourself with worry?"

That phrase made me freeze and flash back to one of the memories of him scolding me.

"_Ayuzawa, you really need to stop overworking yourself,_" _Usui said, "It's not good for your health!"_

"No…" I said quietly, "You're right. Usui won't like me worrying."

"Exactly. So relax."

I got up shakily. "Thanks for calming me down, Cass. As much as I dislike admitting this, I needed it." I smiled gratefully at the brunette.

"No problem."

The door opened, and the doctor stepped out with a few specks of blood marring the crisp white of his coat.

"Alright, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" he asked us.

Cass and I exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Good news first," Cass answered.

"The good news is: he's going to survive. His heart rate is healthy, blood pressure is normal, and he has active brain activity."

"And the bad news?" she hedged.

The next five words that came out of his mouth caused my whole world to crumble and come crashing down onto me.

"He's dying in one week."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it!**

…**I'm just kidding. READ ON~**

* * *

><p>The next day, I got an unexpected visitor. Gerard stood in front of my door.<p>

"You," I snarled at the accursed male.

"Don't go demon on me yet." He held up his hand. "I have something to say."

"Well? Hurry up and say it then!" I snapped.

He discreetly looked around. "This information must be kept private."

I thought of what he said for a second. "Fine," I conceded grudgingly.

I let him into my room and closed the door behind me.

"Get on with it," I ordered.

"So pushy…" he sighed. "Okay then. The bullets Takumi was shot with were coated in poison. Usually, if you were hit once, you will just be numb for hours. However, if you were hit by three or more, then you would die within one week to a few days, depending on how lethal the dosage of poison was."

"I already know that he's going to die. Now get out of my room-" I started.

"Ah… not yet." He raised his hand again to stop me. I swear, if he raises that hand to interrupt me again, I will dismember it from his body, along with his arm.

"What?" I demanded.

"I have the antidote."

"…Can I have it?" I asked cautiously.

"I have a bargain. It's either you marry me and get the antidote, or you refuse to, resulting in your precious Takumi's death. Your choice."

"…" I didn't know what to respond.

"So, Ayuzawa, what will it be? Marry me, or let your beloved boyfriend die?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for the chapter! And it's actually the end of this chapter; no joke this time. XD Misaki has quite a difficult decision to make, doesn't she? Oh, our poor Misa-chan.**

**Hopefully, I can upload a new chapter quicker so I wouldn't have to keep you people waiting for too long. **

**But just in case I don't update soon enough: Happy New Year~ **

**Please Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Konichiwa minna-san~ I'm back to present a new chapter! After like uh… a long time? Sorry I didn't update sooner. ;-; I was rather busy, and as for writing, I just wasn't feeling it. I couldn't type out a good chapter, no matter how hard I tried. But here I am now! Thanks to everyone that gave reviews~**

**WishingUsuiWasReal: LOL you actually fell for that? XD Thanks for the compliment~**

**Shiranai Atsune: Hmmm… you're quite the predictor aren't you? **

**Abby: Indeed, it's a hard choice. **

**Guest: LOL.**

**meimei11: Patience, young one. **

**PrincessSkylar: Why, thank you! I hope this update isn't too late for you!**

**BelieverOfManyThings: I hope this isn't too late.**

**Lily-neko-chan: Yea… poor Usui… And sorry; I didn't update as quickly as the last two updates. **

**aw2 lover: Thanks! I feel so honoured~ XD**

**anggunfriendha. christamella: I'm updating now, no worries. Sorry for the long wait! (Sorry, FFN wouldn't let your actual pen name show, so I had to put a space after the period.)  
><strong>

**Guest: If you're talking about Misaki, Usui, etc, then yes, they're from Japan. For the others in England, they can speak Japanese, but it doesn't necessarily mean that they're from Japan. **

**Heartcantmoveon: Thank you for your sincere words. I apologize for the long wait due to my own problems. **

**marifer: I'm here now; no worries. XD **

**Alright, I won't keep you reading this boring A/N anymore. On with the chapter~**

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

Underlined- English

~Chapter Eighteen~

**MISAKI POV**

I blinked hard at Gerard's proposal.

"P-pardon me?" I asked, my mind reeling.

"Marry me, or let Takumi die," he repeated.

"What do you mean by that?!" I demanded, "This is blackmail! Using this situation against me is unfair!"

"But, alas, it is quite the contrary," he replied, "All is fair in love and war, my dear."

"B-but," I struggled to form a proper comeback.

"I'll need time to think about this," I sighed, giving up.

He gave a curt nod. "Alright," he said, turning towards the door, "Think about it, Ayuzawa. Think about it well…" And he strode through the door.

I heaved a sigh and collapsed onto my bed.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned in despair, rubbing my hands over my face.

I lay down on my back, my arm resting over my forehead.

_If I take the antidote and marry Gerard, I'll put Usui in so much misery that he'll wish he was never alive. But I can't bear to see him die when I could've prevented it from happening… _

After long hours of pondering, I finally reached my decision.

I won't take the antidote.

I spent the rest of the day formulating my plan to steal the antidote. I didn't dare tell Cass about it, because with this job, one is better than two. With one person, you didn't have to care as much about the other individual, and you aren't as hindered.

I clicked my pen triumphantly when I finished my plan. Looking proudly over my notes, I smiled to myself as I ran over the procedures in my head. I would wait till Gerard leaves his room with his guard, pick the lock to his room, and steal the antidote. Then, I will get out of that room as quickly as I can, and life is good.

_Just wait, Usui, I'll save you from this terrible situation. _

I slept that night with a peaceful smile on my face, for I knew Usui will be safe from that terrible poison soon.

I woke up from a sound sleep that morning. Stretching languidly, I yawned and rolled over on my side to take a fleeting glace at the alarm clock at my bedside.

_7:00a.m. Perfect. I know for a fact that Gerard always gets out of his room at eight, so I have one hour to prepare and get to the Walker Mansion. _

I was out my bedroom door when the clock read "7:05". I got to the mansion in record time by telling the driver to floor the gas pedal. Rushing towards Gerard's living quarters, I flattened myself against the wall when I heard Gerard's casual conversation with his bodyguard. I hid behind a potted plant and waited for the voices to pass. Once I thought it was safe, I immediately rushed to the door to his bedroom, and began frantically picking the lock. After many minutes of fumbling, I heard a strong _click _and the door swung open easily, the hinges not rusty in the slightest bit.

I briskly stepped through the entrance, and began scourging his room for the antidote. I was very disappointed and almost cried in despair when I came up empty-handed.

I was so focused on my search, however, that I didn't notice the footsteps incoming. A bodyguard's face loomed over me when I looked up.

"What are you doing in Master Gerard's Room?" he asked harshly, his tone sharp and cutting.

I couldn't respond. My mouth felt like sandpaper, and my tongue couldn't form words. All I was able to do was to widen my eyes in fear as he dragged my frozen body to where I assume Gerard was.

He shoved me roughly through the door of Gerard's office.

"This girl was found snooping around in your room," the bodyguard reported brusquely.

Gerard gave him a calm look.

"I'll deal with her," he said, dismissing the bodyguard.

He bowed slightly, and promptly left.

I held back a mocking snicker. What, he trains his bodyguards to be some kind of butler too?

However, Gerard's horrid voice shook me out of my internal mockery.

"First of all, I commend you for actually _attempting_ to steal the antidote from me. Very impressive. Second, do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to hide the antidote in my room?" He let out a laugh dripping with malice.

"Well," he said, giving a devious smirk, "I guess you going for the antidote means you're marrying me now. Isn't that right, A-yu-za-wa-san?" he said cheekily, pronouncing my name carefully, accenting every syllable.

"If you don't agree, I guess we'll just leave Takumi to die," he added as a side note, as if it was worth nothing at all.

I choked on my spit a little. Let Usui die? I will not allow it; not even on my dying breath. Releasing a sigh of defeat, I answered.

"I'll marry you."

A look of triumph passed over his face. Picking up his office phone, he called someone.

"Phillip? Get the antidote to Takumi immediately. And yes, arrange the wedding preparations as well."

"Can I visit him one last time, please?" I whispered brokenly.

He gave me a look of pity. "Even if I said no, you'll still somehow manage to visit him," he sighed. "Yes, you may visit him."

Grasping desperately onto those words of consent, I hurried out of the door, and rushed towards the entrance of the manor. I need to get to the Evans's mansion as soon as possible.

When I got to the infirmary, Usui was slowly blinking awake. I barged through the door, and ran to his side.

"Usui? Are you okay?" I asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Ayuzawa?" he asked slowly, "What's the matter? Calm down."

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed, sitting down on the bed and putting his head on my lap, running my fingers through his soft, golden locks of hair.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What's going on?"

I proceeded to explain to him what I agreed to with Gerard, and began apologizing profusely, holding back my tears the whole time. I explained about the poison, and how he was going to die if I didn't get him the antidote in time.

"Ayuzawa." I felt a cool hand on my cheek.

He pulled me down for a kiss. When we broke away, he opened his mouth to say something. However, he was rudely interrupted by a man wearing a suit, standing at the door.

He gave me a pointed look. "Master Gerard said that you had enough time with Usui already. It's time to get you to get you back to the mansion for the wedding preparations."

I sighed, and ran my hand through Usui's hair one last time. My eyes met his emerald orbs, and a silent message passed between us. When I got up to leave, his hand caught mine again. I looked back.

"I will get you back, Ayuzawa. No matter what it takes, I will," he vowed quietly.

I gave him a sad smile, and slowly walked out of the room.

_I hope you will, Usui. I hope you will. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter! I hope this update met your needs for me to update. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that may occur. I will have to do a full edit of this entire fanfic when I'm done. Once again, I apologize for the extremely long wait. My next update should come shortly. **

**Key word: **_**should. **_

**Happy April Fools' Day! **

**Please Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm back extremely late again, which I apologize for. You probably are all thinking: "Oh my God, seriously? YOU MADE US WAIT LIKE 3 MONTHS GO DIE IN A HOLE". At least I'm here to give you the chapter now? And I'll try not to give you a cliff-hanger this time; no promises though! Thanks to everyone who gave reviews~ **

**BelieverofManyThings: No problem! And thanks! **

**anggunfriendha. christamella: LOL I tend to get a bit emotional while reading too. Thanks for the review~ And once again, I apologize for the extra space in your username. **

**yane. colinares: Thank you for the deeply thought out review. Sorry for the extra space in your username; as you may know, FFN doesn't allow that, for some reason. **

**Shiranai Atsune: LOL I believe some readers can't believe this either. XD **

**ZyiareHellsing: No problem! **

**Rishika Laishram: You will find out everything in the end eventually. I'm a terrible person. I know. **

**Guest: Thanks for your review! Hope the wait wasn't that bad… **

**Wilcox Tanner: Thanks! Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long… **

**Lily-neko-chan: I wonder why she has to marry Gerard too… XD **

**Padfoot Starfyre: Yea, we get too little happy endings these days. **

**Abby: Thanks for your review! **

**JanQ-chan: Of course I'll write more! **

**Heartcantmoveon: I'm updating now? **

**Alice Andi White: Update's here; no worries! **

**Guest: You're a very observant reader! We shall see what will happen next… **

**Without further ado, here's the chapter~**

* * *

><p>Normal-Japanese<p>

_Italics- Thoughts _

Underlined- English

~Chapter Nineteen~

**MISAKI POV**

"Hurry up with the wedding preparations!"

"Master Gerard won't be happy if he sees something rushed!"  
>"All of you fools have no skill!"<p>

I ignored the racket coming up from downstairs as the stylist leisurely combed back my hair and spoke in rapid English to her assistants. She skillfully parted my hair into two sections, and began to French-braid. Once she was done, her assistants handed her a hairpin, elastic bands, and a silver pin of a carnation. She stuck those items into the bun she created with the two French braids, and stepped back. She looked awfully pleased with her handiwork.

Next, she took out a massive makeup palette and suddenly, the bathroom was clouded with powder.

_Ugh, why does she have to use so much powder to cake my face up? _I mentally winced.

However, my complaints were silenced when I saw how I looked after she completed her makeup routine on me. My golden orbs were framed by long, full lashes. The eye-shadow brought out the different golden hues in my irises, and my lips were stained with an innocent cherry red. I looked like some kind of angel out of a fantasy story.

Her assistants must have thought something among the same lines, for I heard their sudden intakes of breath. But their awe was short-lived when they were instructed to fit me into the bridal gown hanging in the garment bag on the door.

The gown was a beauty. It was strapless, with beads adorning the upper section. The beads shimmered in the light, and it looked like the dress was studded with diamonds. The skirt was floor-length, and the layers of silk draped from the empire waist, giving it a very elegant look.

The sound of a zipper distracted me from admiring the dress even further, and the gown was held open for me to step into. Complying with the assistants' wishes, I lifted my feet up, and stepped into the opening. They zipped up the article of clothing, and tugged at certain places to adjust it properly. Once they were satisfied, they ushered me out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

The head stylist was waiting for me there, with a veil in her hand. She quickly pinned it in place in my hair, and told me to sit on the bed until it was time for me to go out. The whole team exited the room. The door clicked shut behind them, and I was left with silence.

_That's really bad move in taking care of me. I could just kill myself right now, and Gerard won't even be able to marry me. _I snickered under my breath at that thought.

Oh, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be having suicidal thoughts.

_Think of Usui, Misaki. Do you think he'll appreciate you killing yourself? I don't think so. _That little voice in my head chided me.

And I hated the fact that it was right.

I sighed, and my shoulders slumped.

_What am I going to do? _

For all I knew, I was screwed, and doomed to a life of unhappiness.

At that exact moment, a knock on the door sounded. The doorknob slowly turned, and the head stylist nodded at me.

With a sense of dread, I picked up my skirts and began to tentatively walk towards the opening. When I got through the door, classical music drifted up from downstairs. The stylist led me down the staircase, and we waited at the entrance to the hall the wedding was taking place at.

After a few long minutes, the infamous "Wedding March" by Wagner played. The stylist opened the door, and I entered the wedding hall.

Every head turned to stare at me. Every pair of eyes followed me as I carefully tread down the aisle, paying extra attention in not tripping. Once I reached the front, I lifted my eyes up, and saw the hateful bastard, otherwise known as Gerard. His light green eyes held a triumphant light, as if he had won a battle.

_Well, yeah, he has, pretty much. _

I wasn't very happy with that fact the stupid little voice in my head uttered. I forced myself to turn and face hateful-bastard, and it took every bit of sheer willpower to not punch him to the Pacific Ocean.

We finally got to the part I dreaded the most: saying our vows.

_Lord, help me. _

Suddenly, as if my prayer was answered, a window shattered behind me. Guards immediately rushed forward to block Gerard from any incoming danger. I heard a loud flurry of footsteps behind me. Gerard's eyes widened at whatever he saw over my shoulder, and began dragging me by my arm to the exit at the opposite end. He rushed through the corridors of his mansion, but was suddenly stopped by Tora.

_What? _My mind was reeling with confusion. _Why is Tora intercepting Gerard's path of escape? I thought they were good buddies. _

"Igrashi, get out of my way," Gerard growled.

Tora smirked. "No."

"You have feelings for her too, don't you, Igrashi?" Gerard sneered, "Well, in that case…"

Gerard whipped out a knife from his pocket, and held it against my throat. I felt my left common carotid artery pulsate wildly against the sharp blade. I held my breath in fear.

"Killing her will do you no good, Gerard," Tora replied smoothly. Calmly. A lot calmer than I am right now.

"If I can't have her, no one can," Gerard responded in the same tone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of steel. Then, I heard a familiar female voice.

"Drop the knife, Walker." Her voice was low and deadly.

_Cassandra! Wait, what is _she _doing here? _

"Why should I?" Gerard retorted.

"I can slit your throat faster than you can twitch an eyelid. You know that very well yourself."

Gerard didn't move for a while, but he slowly lowered the blade.

I could breathe again.

I suddenly felt Gerard yanked harshly away from me. I turned around, and saw his figure held firmly by some men in dark suits.

"Take him to my estate and bring him to a room," Tora commanded. Then he turned to me, and looked me over with concern.

"What?" I finally voiced the word that was going through my head out loud.

Tora sighed. "Yes, I was working with Gerard at first originally to steal you from Usui. However, when I saw how happy you were with him, I couldn't follow through with my plans," he explained, "I decided that I would sacrifice my own happiness in order for someone I cared for to be happy."

"At least my feelings aren't that deep for you," he chuckled.

My eyes widened with shock, and I threw my arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered in gratitude, and kissed his cheek.

He blinked, and seemed very stunned.

"It was the right thing to do," he murmured once he regained his bearings. "Now, you should come to my estate too. Usui is housed there. Don't worry; he's safe, and I have given him the antidote."

I nodded in consent, and we made our way to Tora's vehicle.

On the way to the estate, I was fidgeting with my dress, shaking my leg, and doing various sorts of other things in order to distract me from the mixture of excitement and anxiety I was feeling. Will Usui be awake? Will he be happy to see me? What if he hates me now, because I almost married Gerard? A whirlwind of worries plagued my mind.

When we finally pulled up the driveway to the mansion, I felt a bit faint from the nervousness. Getting out of the car with shaky legs, I began to walk like a newborn foal to the entrance. Gerard led me to the room Usui was currently in. He was lying in a hospital bed, and attached to a heart rate monitor. I immediately rushed to his side, all previous feelings of weakness forgotten.

He looked a lot healthier, due to the poison being eliminated from his system. I stroke his cheek with the tip of my thumb, and a joyous smile spread across my face.

_Thank the high heavens; he's alive and well. _

His startling emerald green eyes slowly flickered open. He appeared dazed, as if something puzzled him.

"Ayuzawa, is that you?" he murmured.

"Yes," I whispered back. I couldn't stop my smile from getting bigger.

Suddenly I was held tightly against a well-muscled chest.

"It really is you! But… how?"

"You have Tora and Cass to thank," I answered, "They saved me. Tora decided to work against Gerard at the last moment, and he hired people to crash the wedding. Gerard's all locked up now."

Usui gave a low chuckle. "Well, it's nice to know Tora's not half as bad as I thought."

I simply nodded, and pressed my face into his chest even more, breathing in his clean scent. Usui's arms tightened around me. Out of the blue, he let out a laugh.

"You're still in a bridal gown," he snickered, picking up a bit of the skirt between his fingers.

"Shut up you stupid uchuujin! Did it look like it was my choice to look like this?" I snapped.

"Misa-chan, my ears." He winced.

"Your fault for commenting on my current attire," I grumbled.

"Sorry."

The rest of our reunion was spent appreciating each other's presence in silence. We shared a few kisses here and there, but barely any words were exchanged. I'm not complaining, because as much as I hate to admit it, I enjoy being back in Usui's embrace and in peace after all the events that occurred in the past few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we go! We're nearing the end of this fanfic; there's one chapter and an epilogue left. Yes, after months of cliff-hangers and delayed updates, we're almost to the finish! This makes me sad, yet happy at the same time, because I'm actually completing something I'm writing for once. **

**I might write some alternative endings after the epilogue. Would you guys like that? Or are you so tired of this fanfic that you just don't want to even see a glimpse of it anymore? Tell me in your reviews! **

**Speaking of reviews… **

**150+ REVIEWS OH MY GOD THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I APPRECIATE IT~ -shrieks into pillow and rolls around in blankets- **

**Anyways, this A/N is getting rather lengthy. I'll see you people in the next update! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
